Fire: Chapters 13 through 15 Abridged
by Wren Sharpbeak
Summary: Aang and his friends are in a race against time to defeat the Fire Lord, and things just don't seem to be getting any easier. Concluding set of one-shots and scenes from my mock Season 3 series.
1. 13:1 Zuko Comes Home

**Disclaimer:** the characters and places in the following work of fan-fiction are the intellectual property of Nickelodeon and, as such, they reserve the right to remove this story at their sole discretion.

**Author's Note:** As promised, here is the first installment of the rest of my 'Fire' series, no longer in 'episode' format. If you have not read the previous TWELVE stories, I strongly suggest you do so before reading this.

* * *

Things just never seem to go as planned for Zuko. 

He had been so elated when his mother said she would return with him to rejoin the Avatar and his friends. But he should have known that it wouldn't work out that way. It was the story of his life, after all.

Less than a day out on their journey, they caught wind of a military blockade further up the road. All travelers were being thoroughly searched and interrogated. While Ursa's identity wasn't at risk, the banished prince's most certainly was. So after some discussion on how they should proceed, they both decided it was best to part ways for the time being, and she would meet them in Port Shukumei instead.

But if having his reunion with his mother cut short wasn't bad enough, Zuko had also discovered, quite belatedly, that Katara's necklace had somehow been damaged during his travels. He was furious at himself for not noticing it sooner, preferably at the time it happened so that he might at least have been able to recover the broken half of the carved stone.

Unfortunately, he had no idea when it broke or where to find the missing piece. For all he knew, it could be back in Kawa'Gin where he'd been arrested and nearly beheaded. Those guards hadn't exactly been gentle with his shackles.

So it was with a heavy heart that he made his way back to his friends, hoping against hope that Aang the others managed to avoid detection as well, and guided only by his instincts and Momo's keen senses. Even then, it was almost dumb luck that he found them. Truth be told, were it not for the fact that he'd had to leave the road to avoid the blockade, he'd have never stumbled on to their camp.

But there it was, just over the rise of the hill upon which he stood. Even from this distance, he could feel the slight tremors in the earth from where Aang and Toph were practicing their earth bending a fair ways from camp. And, despite his recent frustrations, he couldn't help but to let a small smile light his features; the only testament of his joy at finally being back among his friends…his _family_.

* * *

Toph was midway through an attack maneuver when she felt the familiar footsteps approaching their camp just over the hill. Her sightless eyes widened with a gasp. 

"He's back!"

She didn't even wait for Aang to remove his blindfold before she took off in the direction of her returning friend.

* * *

Katara was struggling to get the harness fastened to their cantankerous rhino, grumbling under her breath as she fiddled with the complex series of latches and straps that Iroh made look so easy to manage. For what had to be the umpteenth time, she wished he were still with them. 

But it was the decision of the entire group that he alone would covertly shadow the path of the troops that Sokka had 'joined', in the hopes that if the opportunity ever presented itself for the boy to escape, someone would be there to assist.

So engrossed was she in her frustrating task, that she didn't even hear Zuko approach, or have any awareness of his presence until he spoke.

"Need some help with that?"

Startled half-witless by the unexpected voice, Katara whirled around, still holding a length of leather. Shocked registered only briefly on her face before she dropped the strap and dashed forward.

"Zuko!"

Before the smiling prince could react, his water-bending friend had thrown her arms around his neck in a delighted embrace. His welcoming grin was immediately replaced by an expression of utter and complete surprise, and he blinked several times in shock at her uncharacteristically familiar greeting…well, uncharacteristically familiar for _him_ to be receiving from _her_ anyway. It was pretty standard as far as the Avatar or her brother was concerned.

His hands were still held out at his sides as he tried to calm his alarmed heartbeat. But just as he began to accept (and rather _enjoy)_ the unprecedented display of affection, the moment was interrupted by the clearing of a tiny throat.

"I know you're a touchy-feely kind of person, Katara," Toph remarked idly, "but you're kind of freaking him out."

At the caustic wisecrack from Toph, Katara hastily stepped away, a flush of embarrassment rising prettily to her cheeks.

"Sorry, Zuko," she mumbled.

He merely rubbed the back of his neck with awkward shyness as he sheepishly replied.

"It's okay."

"Besides!" declared the earth bender, not missing a beat, "It's my turn!"

Once again, Zuko was left with no time to react as, twice in as many minutes, he was engulfed in a surprise, and _surprising_, hug. His eyes popped open wide as the deceptively small girl practically crushed his ribcage, electing a strangled yelp from the prince's lips.

He was still trying to catch his breath when Aang's voice broke into fray.

"Hey, Toph! Why didn't you wait u-"

He stopped short the moment he saw what was going on. His jaw dropped then snapped shut right before he threw his arms up in the air with an ecstatic shout.

"ZUKO!"

If Toph's bone crushing embrace hadn't already left the prince a bit off-balance, then the Avatar's joyful inclusion in the hugging session certainly tipped his stunned emotions over the edge. The only thing that kept him from laughing outright at the cheerful absurdity of his situation was a painful lack of air.

"Okay, okay!" he gasped with jovial exasperation, a smile wider and happier than any expression Katara had ever seen on his face, "Let me _breathe_!"

The two young benders finally stepped away, both of them grinning from ear to ear. Momo, who was awakened by the excitement and eager to get in on the action, finally wiggled his way out of Zuko's traveling bag, and flew over to his master's shoulder.

"MOMO!"

Now it was Momo's turn to squeak as the boy hugged his pet lemur with all the joy and love his small frame could contain.

"I hope you kept Zuko out of trouble," Aang laughed to his furry companion.

"The little nuisance actually saved my life," Zuko admitted with a wry chuckle, reaching over to scratch behind Momo's ears and eliciting a delighted purr from the lemur.

Aang didn't seem the least bit surprised by the confession, for he merely beamed up at the prince with a knowing grin. He knew what he was doing when he insisted Zuko take him along, but now his impulsive and intuitive decision felt completely justified.

Zuko was still petting Momo when he looked around and noticed that two members of their group were missing.

"Where are Sokka and my uncle?"

The smiling faces around him suddenly turned somber, and the sight of it dropped a dread pall over the fire bender.

"Sokka got drafted," answered Toph sadly. "And Iroh is working on a way to get him out of the army."

When no further explanation was immediately forthcoming, Zuko spoke up with quiet resignation.

"Tell me what happened."

As they began to launch into their tale, Zuko had only one overriding thought: _so much for happy reunions._

_

* * *

_


	2. 13:2 You May Think It's Funny

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** I have a few long-winded explanations before I get into the chapter, and while I'm sure many of you would like to skip past them, please bear with me. 

First and foremost, is a sincere apology for my rather bitter-sounding request for reviews. I realize now that much of my frustration was fueled by something completely unrelated and it made my attitude unjustifiably bleak. Those of you who have read 'The Last' know what I am referring to.

And speaking of 'The Last', I do want to thank all of those who shared their condolences. I'm sorry I didn't reply to each and every one of you (it was just too overwhelming, I'm afraid), but I do want you to know that your sympathies were both appreciated and of great comfort. _Thank you_.

And last, about the new format about which so many of you have shared your input (again, THANK YOU!). I really didn't do a very good job of explaining the new approach (yeah, my mind wasn't all there at the time), so let me take a moment to try and clarify.

For the most part, each chapter/update is merely ONE SCENE from an episode and there will probably be anywhere from 3-6 scene/chapters per planned episode posted to this story (Fire: Chapters 13-20 Abridged).

I had eight 'episodes' left to go, so I figure it will take about 25-30 updates to get to the end of the 'series'. But each update is only going to be ONE scene that primarily focuses on character interaction, paired with a brief summary/set up when needed to bring you up to date on when and where the scene takes place.

However, not all will be set up this way. Others will actually be a short collection of related scenes that normally would have been broken out through the 'episode', but for the purposes of the 'one shot' narrative style, will be grouped together (this update is a good example).

Basically, I am focusing solely on the scenes that I already had clearly laid out in my mind. What I am skipping/summarizing are the plot areas that I had only a rough idea of, and didn't want to spend the hours it would have taken to work out the details of dialogue and action. I realize that this means there will be FAR less detail overall, but it's sort of the sacrifice I need to make in order to get this tale finished in any reasonable amount of time.

The benefit of all this is that you can look forward to going directly to the intimate moments between the key characters, several of which will be of a more romantic nature. Others will range from humorous to dramatic, and there will even be a few action scenes in the mix as well.

Considering how huge a departure this new format is from the original, I do want to stress the importance of feedback. Now, more than ever, your input will be invaluable to ensuring you, the reader, will get everything out of this that I can give you. So if you get lost or confused on a plot point, please be sure to speak up, so that I will know what things need more attention. And if everything is still working and you like how it's going, it helps me to know that too.

Okay, enough babble from me. On to the story!

* * *

**From Chapter 13: Port Destiny**

Sokka was still fast asleep, a small grin tugging at his mouth as he snuggled into his pillow with a contented sigh. But his pleasant dreams were abruptly interrupted when Renzu burst into the tent, shaking him awake well before sunrise (or even the reveille) for the third morning in as many days.

"Li! Li, wake up!"

Rolling over with an annoyed groan, Sokka cracked one of his eyes open.

"Why can't you sleep 'til the morning gong like a _normal_ person?" grumbled the drowsy teen.

"Just get dressed and come on!" urged Renzu, tossing Sokka's armor onto his bed. "You won't believe what just came into camp!"

"Is it a wagon full of spiced jerky?" asked Sokka hopefully, sitting and rubbing his eyes blearily.

"Better than that."

This got the water tribe boy's attention and he cast his friend a curious glance as he reached for his chest piece.

"Komodo sausages?"

"Will you get your mind off food and just get dressed?!" Renzu laughed in reply.

"Alright, alright," Sokka relented as he groggily started putting on his gear. "But this better be good."

* * *

While the Fire Nation typically was a warm and humid place in the daytime, in the wee hours of morning the place was downright chilly and Sokka was glad Renzu had the foresight to hand him a cloak before they left the tent. The camp was eerily quiet; only a handful of officers were up, preparing to go wake the new recruits. 

But as the two boys passed through a wooden barricade on the edge of the camp, Sokka could hear a commotion up ahead. Voices called out to one another, and there was the creaking of heavy wheels groaning through the mud. Turning around one final corner of the high fencing, Sokka finally saw in the glimmer of torchlight what all the fuss was about.

Sitting in a massive iron cage fitted with wheels and being pulled by half a dozen sturdy rhinos was a sight both wonderful and pitiful to behold. Sokka stopped dead in his tracks as Renzu continued a few paces ahead, and he let out a stunned whisper, too faint for anyone to hear.

"Appa."

* * *

The arrival of the Avatar's bison was the talk of the camp that day, and it was late afternoon before Sokka had a chance to get close to his large furry friend. As he and Renzu made their way back over there, he did his best not to act too excited. 

"So…" he drawled casually, "how'd we wind up pulling guard duty? Not that I'm complaining! It's just…well, shouldn't more experienced soldiers be assigned to something like this?"

"You aren't afraid of it, are you?" Renzu teased.

Sokka snorted in spite of himself. Aside from the furry beast glomping him and slathering him with a huge wet tongue, he had nothing to fear from Appa. But come to think of it, that would be a _bad_ thing…a _very_ bad thing. If Appa _did_ greet him with his customary puppy-like exuberance, it could totally blow Sokka's cover. He was suddenly very nervous.

"No, no," the water tribe teen said hastily, "I just figured they wouldn't trust something as important as the Avatar's bison to, you know, a couple of recruits."

"Ordinarily, they probably wouldn't," conceded Renzu, "but since our troop will be escorting it the rest of the way to the Capital, I guess they're making an exception. Aaand" he admitted innocently, "my dad may have had something to do with it."

"Really…" Sokka grimaced a bit before adding dolefully, "I'll have to _thank_ him later."

"Oh, stop worrying," chided his friend, misunderstanding Sokka's discomfiture for fear, "the thing is tied down and, according to some of the other guards, he's as docile as a panda-hare. What's the worst that can happen?"

Sokka merely shook his head as he thought to himself, _'Buddy, you have _no_ idea.'_

Rounding the bend to the fenced-in area where Appa was being kept, the two boys ran into a familiar and unwelcome face. Chan was leaning nonchalantly against a post with arms crossed over his chest and a smug grin on his face.

"Well, well," he quipped, "if it isn't daddy's little boy and the new sword prodigy."

"What are you doing here, Chan?" asked Renzu calmly, completely unruffled by the other boy's sardonic tone.

"Let's just say you aren't the only one in this camp with family among the higher ranks," Chan replied haughtily as he pushed himself away from the wall and started walking with them.

Now, more than ever, Sokka worried about the reception he might get from his massive friend. It would be one thing for Renzu to see such a display as he would likely laugh it off and accept whatever lame excuse Sokka could come up with. But he didn't have any idea what Chan might do or suspect.

So when they finally entered the enclosure, Sokka hung back behind the other two boys. And sure enough, Appa had no sooner caught sight of the water tribe boy's face, than he lifted his shaggy head and bellowed out a welcoming groan.

The loud noise alarmed the unsuspecting teens, who immediately halted in their tracks. Meanwhile, Sokka was frantically shaking his head, praying the bison would understand his non-verbal plea to act as if they didn't know each other.

Thankfully, Appa was smart enough to figure out Sokka's intent, and he quickly settled down just as the other two boys caught sight of their companion's gesturing. Sokka swiftly adjusted his movements to make it look like he was scratching an itch in his ear.

The trio of guards currently on watch had been startled by the bison's outburst as well and they were regarding the creature with surprise and apprehension.

"Does it do that often?" asked Chan, and Sokka was gratified to hear the note of unease in his voice.

"It's been quiet all day, actually," remarked one thoughtfully. Then he clapped a hand on the nervous fire bender's shoulder and exclaimed brightly, "Well, have a nice watch!"

Without another word, the three relieved sentries hurried off, leaving Sokka and his two companions in the compound with the giant bison.

"It's…a lot….bigger in person," Chan observed hesitantly.

"Scared?" mocked Sokka, thoroughly enjoying the other teen's trepidation.

"Of course not!" snapped the fire bender.

"Good!" declared Renzu, "then _you_ can double check its tethers to make sure they're all secure."

"Make _him_ go!" retorted Chan, pushing Sokka forward as he regained his composure, "He's the one hiding behind _us_."

Not at all concerned for his safety, the disguised water tribesman shrugged Chan off, straightened his armor, and stepped forward to start checking the bindings. He was thankful to note that that, while secure, the shackles were fitted with plenty slack so as not to make Appa uncomfortable or cause him any pain.

"Careful, Li!" Chan called snidely as Sokka made his rounds, "he might make a meal out of you!"

"Yeah, right," Sokka called back, unphased, "He doesn't even eat meat!"

He realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. Cautiously, he glanced back at the other two to find them starting at him with dumbfounded expressions.

"How do _you_ know?"

"Oh well…" Sokka stammered, racking his brain trying to think of some explanation that didn't give him away, "you can tell...by…his teeth!"

Appa, spirits bless him, instantly picked up his cue and let out a massive yawn; giving his friend an opportunity to get himself out of his predicament.

"See?" said the boy, pointing to the bison's mouth and putting on his best instructive tone, "his teeth are all flat…no canines…which _means_…he's a vegetarian! I uh…noticed it when he roared before," Sokka finished meekly.

Renzu quirked an eyebrow, obviously impressed by the display of knowledge, but Chan simply scoffed as he walked closer to Appa, no longer afraid now that he'd seen someone else get near without being harmed.

"You think you're pretty smart don't you?" he sneered.

"Considering I'm the only one here on my own merit, yeah, I think maybe I am," Sokka retorted lightly, coming around in front of Appa to check the bindings on the other side.

He spared a quick glance at Renzu, worried for a moment that he might take offense to the comment as well, but his grinning tent-mate merely put a hand to his mouth, camouflaging his laughter with a forced cough. Chan caught the exchange from the corner of his eye and scowled.

Just as Sokka came alongside him, the disgruntled fire bender snapped his foot out in front of the warrior, sending him to the ground face-first in a billowing cloud of dust. Renzu quickly came forward and helped him back up.

Cheeks flushed with irritation, Sokka was about let loose with a string of verbal insults when Appa began snuffing and wheezing. It didn't take but an instant for the more experienced teen to know what _that_ sound meant, having heard it many times since his very first encounter with the Avatar's colossal pet.

He immediately took several steps to one side of Appa, smiling knowingly while the other two stared up at the beast in confusion. But Sokka's eyes widened when he saw that Renzu was still in the line of fire, and he reached out and yanked him away just as a mammoth wad of gooey green snot shot from Appa's nose.

It hit Chan full blast.

He didn't react at first, so stunned was he by his sudden sliming, but instead just stood there blinking dumbly down at the goo dripping from every part of his body. Then the reality of his situation sank in, and his whole face screwed up in utter disgust.

"UGH! _GROSS!_"

Try as they might, the other two boys couldn't stop the gales of laughter that erupted from them, earning them a hateful glare from the phlegm-covered fire bender.

"He must have gotten some dust up his nose," Sokka remarked as he recovered himself.

"Either that, or he just didn't like your _snotty_ attitude, Chan," chimed in Renzu with glee.

Before a renewed laughing fit could begin, a commanding voice interrupted.

"What is going on here!" barked Sergeant Kang.

All three boys snapped to attention and saluted. But, unfortunately for Chan, this had the result of the boy flinging a swath of bison snot onto the only dry area he had left on his face.

"The bison sneezed, Sir," Renzu explained with an astounding sense of calm poise.

"On _him_," added Sokka needlessly, "Sir."

"I see," replied the officer dryly. He cast a revolted glance at the slimy teen before addressing the other two. "A crate of food will be arriving shortly. I trust you two can handle the task of feeding this creature."

"Yes, Sir!" they confirmed in unison.

"As for you," Kang continued, turning to Chan, "get cleaned up and report back to your barracks."

"Yes, Sir," answered Chan dismally.

All eyes present followed a long trail of snot as it dripped from the boy's nose to land on the ground with a viscous 'plop'. Kang's nose crinkled with repulsion as the teens behind him silently mouthed 'eeew'. The next moment, the sergeant was walking away, with a sodden sticky Chan slinking along behind him.

Once they were gone, the remaining two boys looked at each other and then, after a couple of astonished blinks, burst out laughing.

"Did you see his _face_?!" shrieked Renzu.

"_Snotty_ attitude!" gasped Sokka as he grabbed his splitting sides, "Oh that was a good one!"

They continued to laugh for several more minutes before finally settling down, at which point Renzu regarded 'Li' with a mix of admiration and pride.

"You know," he mused dazedly, "You're probably the first person I've ever met that actually _laughed_ at one of my jokes."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if it's any consolation," shrugged Sokka, "no one ever laughs at mine either."

They looked at each other with a new and sudden feeling of kinship, before blurting out in unison.

"People just have_ no_ sense of humor."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This title of this scene was actually inspired by the fact that i've been sick with a miserable cold since the first week of January; everyone in the household has been passing it around I think. Anyway, as I was blowing my nose for the umpteenth time while writing this, i suddenly remembered a little phrase my mom used to say: 

_Never kiss your honey, when your nose is runny. You may think it's funny, but it's **snot.**_

Yeah, it's dumb...but_ I_ laughed anyway.


	3. 13:3 Follow the Leader

**From Chapter 13: Port Destiny**

Katara hadn't expected Port Shukumei to be quite so large. And in the darkness of night, the city streets were a labyrinthine jumble of towering pagodas and high garden walls. Slipping down yet another back alleyway, she mentally cursed the hard-soled sandals she was wearing. Not only did they make her feet hurt as she went about on her tiptoes, but in order to move as silently as Zuko wanted her to, she had to move very, _very_ slowly.

At the end of the alleyway, she could make out his tense silhouette against the wash of backlight coming from the main street, and she just _knew_ that he was glaring impatiently at her. And when she finally got close enough to see his face, sure enough, he was scowling.

"Can't you move any faster?" he hissed.

"If you wanted someone to be able to zip along behind you, then you should have let Aang come like he wanted to," she snapped back in a harsh whisper.

"And allow him to walk into the mouth of the dragon?" he shot back in a low voice. "Not a chance!"

"It's not like he's never done it before!"

"That is _not_ the point," the prince growled as he crossed his arms, "and we are _not_ going to have this conversation…_again_."

Katara had taken the brief break their argument afforded to rub one of her feet ruefully. Seeing this, Zuko's glower deepened.

"You should have worn your boots," chided the prince, referring to her traditional water tribe footwear.

"Those might have been a little conspicuous if someone sees me," she argued matter-of-factly, switching her stance to massage the other foot.

"Trust me, if someone sees you, they _won't_ be looking at your _feet_."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" she demanded, tossing him an indignant frown.

The prince's eyes roved casually up and down her figure, an expression of bewildered frustration on his face. How could she _not_ know what she looked like in that outfit? Sure, it was fashionable, with the single shouldered halter-top cropped and tied above her bare midriff and the flowing skirt that ended just past her knees. And it was probably quite comfortable in the warm humid night. But it was also a bit on the…alluring side.

He shook his head with a defeated sigh. He was _not_ going to go there. If she couldn't figure these things out on her own, it was best he didn't say anything at all.

"Never mind."

The echo of boots coming their way put an end to any further discussion, and the two ducked into a recessed doorway, waiting for the sentry to pass. With the arrival of several regiments of new recruits in Port Shukumei, one of which had escorted the Avatar's bison into town, the place was crawling with soldiers. Once the footsteps faded, Zuko let out a tired breath.

"You really should have let me do this alone," he said wearily for what had to be the tenth time that night.

"And let you walk into the dragon's mouth by yourself?" she quipped sweetly, flinging his own words back at him. "Not a chance."

She met his cold glare with a smug grin of her own, and then she quickly stepped out of the doorway and headed toward the main avenue.

"Now let's go while it's still clear," she suggested curtly.

"Katara! Wait!"

Zuko grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back into the alley the moment she stepped foot in the street. He spun her around so that her front and his back were facing the open lane.

"Sentries usually go in staggered sets!" he explained in an angry undertone. "There will be another-"

"What's going on down there!" called a voice from the street as two guards came into view, peering down the alley.

Zuko froze, too alarmed at having been caught to even give Katara a dirty look. But the water bender seemed completely unphased. She took a step to the side in order to see past Zuko, her hands on her hips and a look of fury on her face.

"Lover's quarrel here," she barked nastily at the men, "do you _mind_?"

One glance at her wrathful demeanor had the guards taking a quick step backward; hands help up in a placating gesture. They didn't _even_ want to get into the middle of _that_ fight.

"O-our apologies, miss," stammered one, "Just wanted to make sure everything was okay. We'll uh…leave you to it then."

"Thanks," she bit back snidely.

They were about to walk away when the other guard turned back.

"But you uh, might want to go someplace else to kiss and make up," he offered cautiously, "This really isn't the best spot for that sort of thing."

"I'll keep that in mind," was her sarcastic reply.

The two men then made a hasty departure, conversing with one another as they left. The first guard let out a low whistle.

"Man, that poor guy has his work cut out for him."

"No kidding!" laughed the other, "it's going to take more than a good kissing to tame _that_ one."

Zuko waited until their voices became too distant to hear before turning to his companion, staring at her in shock and wonder.

"_Lover's_ quarrel?" he gaped incredulously.

"It was the first thing I could think of!" she cried defensively, her voice sounding strained as she tried to keep it to a whisper.

Completely taken aback, he merely blinked at her several times, too stunned to say anything. What surprised him even more was the faint flush of color that suddenly rose to her cheeks.

"Well it _worked_ didn't it?" she pointed out, hastily moving past him in an attempt to hide her furiously blushing face.

But Zuko didn't let her get more than a step away, turning with her as she tried to pass and pulling her back by her shoulders until she was pressed against his chest. Staying behind her, he leaned down until his lips barely brushed the delicate cup of her ear.

"I think it would work better if you just stayed _behind_ me," he murmured smoothly.

Without giving her time to come back with a witty rejoinder, he breezed past her, grasping her by the wrist and pulling her along behind him. For once, she didn't protest, and from his position in front of her, he didn't see her blush deepen to a rich scarlet.

A quick peek into the street confirmed that all was clear, and he was just about to dart across with Katara in tow when she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Wait."

He spared a quick glance back, and saw that she was removing her sandals. She deftly looped the straps through her sash and tied them off, then looked at him with a nod to indicate that she was ready.

The prince merely shook his head in irritation, but she caught the brief flicker of a smile on his face just before they dashed across the street and into the next alleyway.

* * *

As they neared the military compound on the south side of the city, Zuko realized that the only way for both of them to get in undetected was to go over the wall. It was risky, but it was the best chance they had. 

Spotting a pile of cargo near a tall warehouse, they made their way over and climbed up it. But the stack didn't reach all the way to the roof, and Zuko was forced to give Katara a boost up, watching anxiously as she pulled herself the rest of the way to the roof.

Katara took a moment to catch her breath once she was safely up, and then leaned down to offer her partner a hand. He wasn't there.

"Zuko?" she whispered nervously, straining to see into the darkness below.

A movement to her right caught her attention, and she turned in time to see Zuko vault gracefully up to a drainpipe and swing himself onto the roof with ease. She rocked back on her heels with her hands on her hips.

"Show off," she muttered.

In the dim moonlight, she could just make out the disarming grin he sent her way before hurrying off down the length of the building toward the fortress wall.

When they got to the end, they discovered there was a good ten feet of space between where they were, and where they needed to be. Zuko looked from the wall beyond the void, to Katara, then back to the wall. He knew he could jump the distance, but he wasn't so sure about her.

"Can you make that?" he asked worriedly.

Katara merely fixed him with a frigid glare before she waved her arms, pulling up a stream of rainwater from a barrel below and riding the ensuing wave over until she was midway across, at which point she froze it into a sort of bridge and slid the rest of the way.

She left it there for Zuko to use, and once he was across, he smirked at her sardonically.

"Now who's showing off?" he teased.

A smile was her only reply as she released the water from its icy form and sent it back into the barrel with a muted splash.

"So, where do you think they're keeping him?" she asked, getting back to the business at hand.

Zuko scanned the area from his high vantage point, looking for likely places where they might find what they sought. Finally, he spotted a promising location, and decided it was as good a place as any to start.

He opened his mouth to share this information, but stopped as voices drew near. Looking in the direction of the sound, he gasped as he saw a search lantern approaching along the top of the wall.

"I'm telling you, I heard something over here," insisted one man to his comrade.

As they arrived at the spot where Zuko and Katara had just been standing, the other man scoffed.

"It was probably just your imagination."

The first guard shone his light back and forth along the top of the parapet a few times before finally agreeing.

"Maybe you're right."

"Come on," the second continued, "Our shift is almost up and I'd really like to get something to eat before they shut down the mess hall for the night."

Booted feet obliviously passed right by a set of whitened knuckles clinging to the edge of the wall. Two bodies dangled from the single grip, Katara with her arms wrapped around Zuko's left shoulder, and his free arm keeping her firmly in place against his right side.

"Now what?" she hissed once the threat of discovery had passed.

Zuko glanced down beyond their dangling feet, then back up to the top of the wall where his fingers were trembling under the strain of their hold. There was no way they were going to get back up there, which left him with only one option.

"Don't look down. Don't let go," he instructed calmly. With one last glance at the darkness below, he took a deep breath and added, "And don't _scream_."

Katara's eyes went wide at this last statement; she figured out what he was going to do at the moment he actually did it. A startled gasp rose in her throat as they began to fall, and she found herself burying her face in Zuko's tunic in order to stifle the sound that he had just bade her not to make.

They plummeted deep into a tall pile of hay, and for several long moments, they simply lay there, waiting for the rush of adrenaline to subside and their rapid heartbeats to calm. Finally, Zuko placed a hand gingerly on Katara's head, prompting her to look up at him.

"You okay?" he asked breathlessly.

"You could have given me a little more warning!" she complained hotly.

"At least we landed in something soft!" he protested.

"Trust me, Zuko," she muttered ruefully as she rolled off from on top of him and sat up, brushing straw from her arms, "you are _any_thing but soft."

The prince merely grinned as he too sat up and started dusting himself off, reassured by her snippy attitude that she was, in fact, unharmed. Tumbling their way out of the hay, they continued picking bits of straw from themselves and each other as Zuko glanced around to get his bearings.

"I think I know where to go," he announced once they were cleaned off. "And with any luck, getting out of here will be a lot easier than getting in."

"Well, that's a relief," she drawled.

"Hey, you didn't _have_ to come!" he reminded her waspishly.

"I thought you said we weren't having this conversation again," she retorted.

With a frustrated growl, Zuko began moving off, muttering back at her as he went.

"Just…stay close to me," he commanded exasperatedly.

Katara let out a soft giggle as she plucked one last clump of hay from the back of his head and discarded it.

"Wherever you go, I'll be right there with you," she promised soberly.

The remark made him pause, and he peeked back over his shoulder at her, somewhat startled to see that she was serious. His stomach did an odd flip at that moment, as if he'd swallowed a sparrowkeet and it was now trying to flutter its way back out.

But he forced himself to dismiss the disconcerting sensation as nothing more than aftershock from the fall as he led the way deeper into the compound. They had a job to do, and this really wasn't time for him to reflect on what he was feeling.

He could wonder about it later.

**

* * *

Author's note:** And there you have it! My first, honest to goodness, _intentionally_ 'Zutara' flavored moment. In all honesty though, if I had stayed with the 'episode' format, it's very likely that one half or the other of this would have been cut out completely in order to maintain pacing and hold to my self-imposed time restraints. 

So this is definitely one of those instances where the change in style wound up giving you more that you originally would have gotten. I hope you all liked it. Shipping in general isn't usually my cup of tea...so please be sure to let me know if i messed this up.

Also! While I unfortunately am not following very many stories at the moment, I do have a couple that I'd like to share:

**Bitter Ashes** by HyacinthMacaw

**Adjustments** by hhgbh

WARNING! Both of these stories contain references to events in 'The Western Air Temple' and 'The Firebending Masters'. So if you haven't seen those episodes and don't want to be spoiled, then…well, you'll be missing out on some great pieces of fan-fiction. Anyway, if you take the time to read either of these, please do the courtesty of leaving these talented authors a review!


	4. 13:4 Good Intentions

**From Chapter 13: Port Destiny**

Sokka stared up through the darkness at the cold metal ceiling of his room in the Port Shukumei military bunker. It was hard to believe that the eclipse was only six days away. A full week had passed since he'd been 'recruited', and he'd learned more about fighting skills in that time (from his enemy no less!) than he had in nine months of traveling the world with the Avatar. He wasn't quite sure how to feel about that.

So, rather than dwell on this somewhat disconcerting realization, he decided to focus on what he needed to do that night. He just hoped that Huo was as good as his word, and wasn't simply leading him on only to double cross him in the end.

As soon as the sound of Renzu's soft snore settled into a steady rhythm, the Water Tribe warrior turned Fire Nation soldier quietly snuck out of their shared dorm. Clinging to shadows and moving as silently as a breath of wind, he covertly made his way outside to the large pen on the edge of the base where Appa was being kept.

Being intimately familiar with the movements of nearly everyone in the camp by now, he was able to bypass all the sentries and get there undetected. The pen itself was unguarded; Appa's impeccable behavior over the past weeks having lulled everyone into a false sense of security. They no longer expected any trouble from the beast, and they apparently figured that the military compound was security enough.

Therefore, no one was around to see Sokka enter and settle down next to his large, furry friend. But he couldn't sit for long. Instead, he paced nervously as he waited in the small enclosure, stopping from time to time to pet Appa reassuringly. It was during one of these small breaks that he heard the sound of a footfall come up from behind him.

With all the skill and speed of his recent intense training, his sword was pulled and ready to strike as he spun to face the intruder. The blade was quickly met by a crossed pair of finely crafted dao, wielded by a familiar face.

"Zuko!"

"Sokka?"

"Katara!"

Sokka dropped his sword to the ground as his sister rushed to envelop him in a tearful hug, and Zuko smoothly sheathed his own weapons and looked on their reunion with an almost sad smile. He found himself envying, not for the first time, the close bond the water tribe siblings shared.

"I was kind of expecting Iroh," remarked Sokka as they finally pulled away.

"You've seen my uncle?" interjected Zuko hopefully.

"Well, no," admitted the teen with a tone of confusion, "but that's who the guy from the White Lotus said I'd be meeting."

"Where _is_ Zian?" asked Zuko, glancing around and finding no one else, "_He_ was supposed to be here."

Sokka shook his head as he explained.

"He and the other guards from Kazimizu were sent back this morning. But Zian managed to get in touch with me before then, and tell me the plan. Of course, I made a few modifications, so it should be foolproof now."

Katara merely rolled her eyes as she muttered under her breath.

"Same old Sokka."

"Well then," prompted Zuko, "Let's hear it."

The three of them crouched down as Sokka picked up a stick and began drawing a diagram in the dirt.

"Okay, this is the plan…"

* * *

Renzu had no idea why Li would be sneaking off in the middle of the night, but he had a feeling he knew where to find him. A quick inquiry of the guards he passed, however, revealed that none of them had seen the other boy. Still, it was worth checking out the bison's pen. Maybe the sentries just didn't notice. 

He slowed down as he neared the enclosure. There were hushed voices coming from inside! Had Li brought someone with him? Renzu frowned; he couldn't think of anyone Li might invite. He paused to listen before moving closer.

"I have to hand it to you; it _is _a pretty good plan," said an unfamiliar male voice.

"Yeah, you really outdid yourself this time. Good work, Big Brother." A girl.

"Thanks!" beamed Li. "So when I give the signal tomorrow night, you'll be ready?"

"Shouldn't be a problem."

Curiosity coupled with a sense of dread settled over Renzu. He didn't like the sound of what he was hearing. So it was with caution that he proceeded past the gates to the pen. What he saw stopped him cold.

The traitorous prince, for he could be no other person with that distinctive scar, noticed him first, and he urgently tapped Li on the arm as he stood up. There was a girl with them as well and, noticing her companion's sudden alarm, she sprang into a defensive position even as the bison's drinking water in a tub nearby swirled to life around her.

But it was the guilty expression on Li's shocked face that had Renzu's full attention. No one moved, but merely stood there staring at one another as comprehension slowly dawned on all of them. Finally, Li took a hesitant step forward.

In the blink of an eye, Renzu's long staffed assault saber was out of its back-strap and pointing forward, the sharp steel halting the teen's approach. Li threw his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"This isn't what it looks like," Sokka pleaded calmly, "Okay, so maybe it _is_ what it looks like," he corrected quickly, "but it's not what you think! Well, I mean, it _is_, but…I can explain!...I think…."

"You're a spy!" hissed Renzu, a look of pain and betrayal fused with anger darkening his countenance.

"No! I'm not!"

But before Sokka could attempt any further appeal, they were interrupted by another arrival.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Huo as he stepped into the compound.

"We have traitors among us!" spat Renzu, not taking his eyes, or his weapon, off of his faithless comrade.

"Lower your weapon, Private," ordered Huo evenly.

"But, Commander-!"

Renzu's protest was cut short by Huo's hand on his shoulder, and when he spoke again, it was not in the voice of an officer to his subordinate, but in the gentle, authoritative manner of a parent to his beloved child.

"I said stand down, son."

Completely bewildered by his father's tone, Renzu's grip on the pudao relaxed, and he watched in confusion as Huo exchanged a meaningful nod with the banished prince. The next thing Renzu knew, Zuko and the water bender had disappeared into the shadows and were gone, presumably over the wall of the enclosure.

"Father, I…I don't understand."

Huo heaved a heavy sigh, and Renzu noticed, actually saw for the first time it seemed, the deep careworn lines around his father's eyes, and the grey hair streaking back from his temples.

"Come with me," Huo said quietly, "we have some things we need to discuss."

* * *

Sokka lay on his bed, staring listlessly at the ceiling as he waited for Renzu to return…_if_ he returned. Would Renzu turn Huo, his own father, in as a traitor? What would Huo do if Renzu refused to go along with him? How far were either of them willing to go to do what they felt was right? 

The whole thing made Sokka feel sick to his stomach.

A soft grating sound broke him from his thoughts, and he sat up as Renzu stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Not a word was spoken while the shocked teen walked over to his cot and all but collapsed on it, sitting hunched over with his eyes fixed dully on the floor.

"Sokka. Of the Southern Water Tribe."

It wasn't a question, and Renzu wasn't addressing him. It was merely the lifeless statement of a fact. Sokka swallowed down the lump in his throat.

"Yeah."

A long silence ensued where neither teen looked at the other. At last, Renzu started talking, his voice sounding small but controlled, devoid of any emotion.

"You know, you're nothing like what I would have imagined," he stated. "According to everything I've been taught about the Water Tribes, you should be dull-witted and barbaric. A simpleton. You aren't supposed to be smart, or skilled…or honorable."

Unable to say anything, Sokka only nodded. He knew exactly how Renzu felt. The Fire Nation was cruel and heartless. Zuko and Iroh were just rare exceptions, there weren't supposed to be others.

"I feel like I've been lied to," Renzu declared bitterly, glancing up in time to see Sokka hang his head in shame, the pain and remorse of the situation embedded in every aspect of the water tribe warrior's posture and expression. "Not by you and my father," he clarified, his voice now sounding frail and lost, "but by my _country_."

"You _were_ lied to," Sokka stated sadly, "we _all_ were."

Another long pause, and then Renzu's eyes finally found Sokka's and held them in a gaze that shifted from despondency to curiosity.

"So what are they like?"

Sokka blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"The Avatar and Prince Zuko…what are they like?"

And just like that, the morose tension in the room faded away. A huge grin creeped across Sokka's face and Renzu timidly returned the smile. There was a distinct sense of mischievous giddiness about the prospect of finally being able to share some honest information about his past and his family with a _friend_. And boy, did he have some things to share!

"They're a couple of _dorks_."

**

* * *

Quick Note:** The scene that received the most requests to be illustrated from Casualties of War has been added to my deviantArt page. 

Also, I finally selected a reader from among all the reviews during 'Casualties' to pick any scene from the series for me to draw. I chose Mersang because not only are her reviews always entertaining for me to read, but she also gave a GREAT tip for giving reviews that I've taken to using and have found VERY helpful.

Thank you, Mersang! I'll have your picture up on deviantArt as soon as I can!

OH! And speaking of good ideas! Steamboat Ghost recently made a (joking) suggestion that I start a fan-fiction writing class. And after giving it some thought, I decided 'why the heck not?' I actually get a lot of private messages from other writers seeking advice or input so, as of now I have a forum here on FanFiction where anyone can post their questions about how to improve their writing, get ideas, or whatever else they need help with when writing their Avatar fan stories.

So head over to my bio page and click the 'Forum' link at the top to 'enroll'.

* * *


	5. 13:5 Lost and Found

**From Chapter 13: Port Destiny**

The plan to rescue Appa had gone off with only a single hitch, but it was a _big_ hitch.

Sokka had been forced to stay behind. It wasn't the fault of the plan, however, nor any of Appa's rescuers. Who could have known that a couple of fresh faced recruits would slip away from their bunks in the middle of the night to sneak a look at the Avatar's bison?

And there was, of course, no way for the two truant boys who interrupted the escape to have known that their comrade Li was not, as they believed, trying to keep the beast from flying off using nothing but his own body weight dangling from a rear foot, but was, in fact, trying to flee himself. So no one could blame them for rendering their assistance to aid his 'brave' attempt to foil the bison's getaway.

Sokka, for his part, did not think it wise to enlighten them with the truth at the time. Instead, when they lent their weight into the 'effort' by way of hanging from Sokka's feet, the water tribesman had no choice but to let go of Appa, allowing his friends to escape without him. He also decided not to clarify the matter later when Sergeant Kang gave all three soldiers commendations for their (albeit failed) heroism.

Therefore, it was with somewhat dampened spirits that Aang, Katara, Toph, and Zuko returned to their hidden camp upriver to rest after the tiring ordeal of freeing Appa. The ensuing reunion was bittersweet at best, as they comforted themselves with the knowledge that at least now they had the means to go back and retrieve Sokka once things settled down a bit.

The following morning, it was unanimously decided that Appa desperately needed a bath, and Toph surprised everyone by volunteering to help Aang with the mammoth chore while Zuko and Momo went foraging for breakfast and firewood.

When the prince returned to camp, he found the place in disarray; bedrolls and blankets were scattered about and stacks of clothes were heaped in various untidy piles on Appa's saddle. Momo promptly swooped off Zuko's shoulder and started diving and burrowing playfully through the clutter.

And alone in the center of the chaos was Katara, furiously shaking a saddlebag upside down, its contents rattling to the ground.

Almost immediately upon seeing this, Zuko's hand wandered guiltily to the wristband under which Katara's necklace had been kept since he found it in Kazimizu. He'd put off telling her he'd found it left behind under the dresser, dreading the rage she was sure to express when she saw the condition it was in.

He was certain it would be like Ba Sing Se all over again, and the thought of going back to that made him feel ill. It had taken so long for the two of them to find a common ground, and now that they were actually on good terms, dare he say it, _friends_ even, he was about to lose what he had struggled so hard to gain due to his own carelessness.

Maybe it would be better if he said nothing, and simply let her believe she had lost it herself. Then she wouldn't be able to blame him.

Tentatively, he cleared his throat. "Katara?"

"It's gone! My mother's necklace is _gone_!" she lamented, continuing her fruitless search as if she hadn't heard him. "I thought maybe I left it in one of the saddlebags, but it's not here." She threw down the sack she'd been holding and hung her head sadly. Her breath hitched in her throat, making her voice sound fragile and small. "I lost it."

With an almost absentminded compunction, the prince unwound the trinket from his wrist, and he gazed contemplatively at the tear-shaped remnant of pale blue stone for a moment before closing his fist around it.

"No…" stated Zuko quietly, "you didn't."

"What?" Her startled face turned up and fixed him with hopeful eyes.

"You didn't lose it," he repeated as she rose and walked over to him. "You accidently left it in Kazimizu, and…I _found_ it, but…"

"Don't tell me you lost it again," she groaned, her heart sinking at the idea.

"No! No, I didn't…I…"

He stopped upon seeing the look of puzzlement on her face; his mouth suddenly went dry, his tongue sticking to the back of his throat. At last, he heaved a defeated sigh, holding up his hand even as his head drooped, and he opened his fingers to reveal the ruined necklace in his outstretched palm.

Zuko winced visibly at the involuntary heartbroken gasp that escaped her lips. She quickly put a hand to her mouth, whether in shock or hold back a sob, it was hard to say.

"I didn't mean for it get broken, I _swear_!" the despairing prince blurted out in a rush of apology, "I don't even know _how_ it got broken! And…I…I'll find a way to fix it. I-!"

His entreaty was abruptly terminated when Katara placed her hand over the necklace he held.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice breaking under the terrible burden of his remorse, begging to be forgiven.

He held his breath as he watched her swallow back her tears, her expression unreadable. The last time he had her necklace, he'd offered it to her in exchange for the Avatar, and her response had been scathing, to say the least. And now, here he was, returning it to her broken. Unable to meet her eyes any longer, his gaze fell to the ground.

An eternity seemed to pass while he waited with head bowed for her to explode in fury, to rail at him for being so negligent, or for keeping silent about even having the necklace for almost a week. He expected nothing less than hatred from her, because with the history they had, he was certain he deserved no less.

"It's okay," she said at last, and his head snapped up to look at her in surprise. "I know you didn't let it happen on purpose," she continued softly, "and…I'm glad you brought it back to me."

Zuko hung his head again, relief and confusion warring for dominance across his troubled countenance. Somehow, he didn't feel worthy of her mercy and, seeing this quite clearly on his face, Katara did the only thing she could think of to prove that she held him no enmity for the breaking of her mother's necklace, to show him that he was forgiven. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she placed a brief, chaste kiss on his scarred cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He was so stunned by the gesture that he didn't even feel the choker leave his hand, and he was still reeling from astonishment as she drew away, tucking her keepsake into the secure pocket of her sash. For several long moments, all he could do was stand there and blink in shock, marveling at the lingering warmth of her lips on his skin.

Finally, the sound of her voice from the other side of the camp broke him from his stupor.

"I don't suppose you'd mind helping me pick this mess up, would you?" she asked awkwardly.

When he turned in her direction with a dazed expression, he saw her amidst a pile of gear, looking up at him with a sheepish smile. He couldn't believe it. She really _had_ forgiven him. She didn't hate him for letting her mother's necklace get broken. Despite his transgression, _they were still friends_.

His heart thudded violently against his ribcage and, once again, he felt that odd fluttering sensation in his stomach. But he quickly chalked it up to hunger or surprise (or maybe a mix of both) and he returned her smile with a shy grin of his own.

"Sure."

As Zuko shooed Momo off a heap of blankets and began folding them, he glanced around at the disorderly camp and chuckled.

"I hope you didn't lose anything else," he remarked lightly, "because we'll probably never find it in this mess."

A wadded shirt flew across the area and smacked him full in the face, followed by the melody of Katara's cheerful giggle.

"Just shut up and clean."

**

* * *

Author's note:** And that's the last scene/one-shot from Fire Chapter 13: Port Destiny. Only seven more episodes to go! 

Anyway, I did my best not to get mushy here, because the entire point of this scene (as well as the one a couple updates back, to be honest) was to show how far Katara has come in resolving her animosity toward Zuko. So I'm very interested in hearing whether or not I succeeded in that without taking either of them out of character.

And since I've had a number of people ask, I do want to clarify that this story/series is NOT a 'Zutara', nor is it a 'Katang', or a 'Maiko', or whatever other pairings there are. That's not to say that there won't be moments for several different 'ships', but since this story is _not_ a romance, those interactions are only a very minor part of the overall plot, and are necessary in order for certain character developments to happen.

So I hope no one (else) abandons this series just because they think I am favoring one ship over another. I'm not. I don't ship, and I could care less about who ends up with who in the show. As for who winds up with who in THIS story, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. –grins-

Oh! And I _do_ still intend to honor my intention of selecting one reviewer from each 'episode' to pick any scene from the story for me to illustrate for them. So all the replies from the first chapter to this one will be under consideration, and the selection process will start over on the next chapter and continue until I get to the last scene/one-shot of that episode (and so on and so forth).

Thank you for reading!


	6. 14:1 The Best Laid Plans

**From Chapter 14: The Crown**

Zuko sat on the cliff above the small cave where his friends still slept; watching as the sun slowly filled the eastern sky with warmth and light. Despite how tired he felt, his mind was far too troubled to allow him any rest.

Last night he'd waited for his mother at the seedy little teashop she'd told him to meet her at until the proprietor had finally run him out at closing time. She never showed. It was nearly sunrise when he'd finally snuck back into camp alone, and he'd been sitting there, staring out at the river below, ever since.

A low rumble and the shuffle of massive feet drew the prince momentarily from his turbulent contemplations as Appa settled down on the ridge beside him.

"Hey," Zuko greeted the beast dully.

Appa glanced down at the small, ornate headpiece that Zuko was turning over and over in his hands and let out an inquisitive groan. The prince held it up briefly for the bison, who sniffed at it curiously.

"It's Aang's," Zuko stated by way of explanation, "or it _was_…in his last life. It was Roku's. But I guess it's mine now. Actually, I don't know who it belongs to." He let out a heavy sigh, grateful for the silent and non-judgmental audience. "I really hoped that my mother would be here for this," he continued quietly as he resumed studying the object. "It would be so much easier if she could be the one to tell him about her heritage…about _my_ heritage."

The prince fell silent as he reflected on this little hitch in his plan.

"Why didn't she come?" he worried aloud. "Was she recognized at the roadblock? Maybe the wagon broke down and she was just delayed. Even if I had time to look for her, where would I start?

"And what about Aang?" he rambled on, beginning to sound desperate. "How am I supposed to tell him about _this_?" He held up the headpiece for emphasis. "What am I going to say? 'Hey, guess what. I found out I'm the great-great-grandson of your previous life'?! Or how about 'remember your friend Kuzon from a hundred years ago? Well, I'm his grandson, and he was _Roku's_ grandson!"

Appa let out a rumbling noise that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle.

"Ugh," groaned Zuko dismally, "no matter how I say it, it sounds_ ludicrous!_"

A flock of birds took flight from the river below, silhouetted against the rising sun as the prince and bison watched. Zuko sighed again.

"The Eclipse is only three days away," he mused miserably, "Three days until we face my father, for better or for worse. But what if the worst _happens_?"

He turned to Appa beseechingly, as if somehow the creature would be able to share some word of wisdom or comfort. Appa merely returned the gaze calmly, and when no help was forthcoming from the bison, Zuko looked back out to the horizon.

"I _know_ that this thing may be able to help, I just….I wish I knew how to _explain_ it to him."

"Explain what to who?"

At the sound of Aang's voice, Zuko jumped to his feet, turning to face the young Avatar standing not ten feet away. Glancing down and seeing that he was still holding Roku's headpiece, the prince quickly hid his hands behind his back.

"Hey, Aang," greeted Zuko awkwardly, "You're up…early."

"You're always telling me fire benders are meant to rise with the sun," replied Aang brightly as he walked over to pet Appa. "So here I am!"

Nervously rubbing the back of his neck, Zuko mumbled, "Oh…Right."

"So, what were you two talking about?" asked Aang guilelessly, vigorously rubbing the soft fur under Appa's chin.

Zuko blinked in surprise, and then shook his head in spite of himself. Only Aang would think it perfectly normal for anyone to have a conversation with an enormous flying bison.

"Well…we were…I mean, _I _was…" Zuko stammered briefly before promptly closing his mouth, trying to figure out what to say and how to say it.

Aang didn't seem to notice his friend's discomfiture, and while the Avatar was thus engaged with petting his bison, Zuko stared once more at the small gilded crown, rubbing his fingers thoughtfully over the smooth metal surface. He took a deep breath, gathering his courage to speak.

"Do you remember what you told me once about how you were able to summon Kyoshi's spirit? When you were on trial in Chin?"

"Yeah," Aang chuckled, continuing to pet and nuzzle against Appa, "that was a weird experience. I'm still surprised Katara's idea actually worked." He barely glanced over his shoulder. "What about it?"

"Well, what if…what if you had something, a…personal effect from one of your past lives?" asked the prince haltingly, closing his fist around the headpiece. "Do you think you would be able to do it again? Do you think it would help you restore your connection to the Avatar cycle?"

At this, Aang stopped his ministrations with Appa and slowly turned toward Zuko, his brow furrowed in thought.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I suppose if I _had_ something, it would be worth a try, but…I don't exactly have time to fly back to Kyoshi Island to find out."

"What if you had _this_?" Zuko asked quietly as he held out the crown.

Aang's eyes widened when he saw the headpiece, immediately recognizing it as Roku's. Gingerly, he took the crown and turned it over in his hands, marveling at the spiritual energy that he could feel emanating from it.

"Zuko," he breathed in awe, "where did you _find_ this?"

"That's…not really important," Zuko evaded uncomfortably. Then more firmly he pressed, "Do you think it would work?"

"It's hard to say," Aang admitted honestly, "But it's definitely worth a shot."

"Then try."

"What, _now_?"

"Why not?"

"I dunno, I just…" The young air bender shrugged, deciding that Zuko had a point. No better time than the present. "Okay."

Settling down into a lotus position with the crown resting lightly in his hands, Aang began to meditate. And Zuko waited.

* * *

The two boys sat facing each other in meditative repose as sunrise gave way to morning. At one point, Zuko lit a small fire between them, and the flames rose and fell with their shared breath. 

Morning gave way to noon.

Appa had long since wandered off to get some food and drink down by the river, leaving Aang and Zuko alone on the ridge. Toph came by to check on them, but quietly left without saying anything when she sensed the slowed rhythms of their heartbeats: a telltale sign that they were meditating and would not want to be disturbed.

Hours drifted by on silent wings, marching across the heavens on murmuring breezes, shifting restlessly amid a field of crystal blue. As the sun finally began its slow descent into the western sky, Aang cracked an eye open.

"Zuko," he whispered, "This isn't working." His statement was punctuated by a loud gurgling from his stomach, prompting him to add dryly, "And I'm starving."

The prince heaved a weary sigh as his own stomach responded in kind. With a negligent wave of his hand, he banked the tiny fire and stood up. His legs felt stiff from sitting for so long.

"And my butt is sore…" complained the air bender, rubbing his posterior ruefully.

"Let's get something to eat," suggested Zuko, "and you can try again tomorrow."

"I'm not so sure it will make a difference," Aang countered glumly as they began making their way down the hill.

"You shouldn't give up so easily," chided the prince, almost out of habit. The remark certainly lacked his usual conviction.

"I know," groaned Aang dolefully, "It's just that, the last time, I was still connected to the Avatar Spirit. And even then, it probably only worked because I was in danger." His rant picked up as he rambled on in frustration, "I mean, maybe if it were the solstice or an equinox or something, then maybe I could make work! But short of some miraculous and unexpected celestial event, there's no way I'm going to be able to-"

Aang and Zuko both stopped dead in their tracks, the same thought occurring to them simultaneously. All the color drained from the Avatar's face, and Zuko looked down as his friend with cold dread.

They stood there like that for several long moments, before Aang's face suddenly turned grim.

"No," he stated resolutely in answer to the unspoken question, "I am _not_ using the eclipse."

"Aang…"

"I can't!" the boy snapped angrily, "This may be my _only_ shot at Ozai! People are _counting_ on me to do this!"

"I wasn't suggesting-"

"But you were _thinking_ it!" Aang interrupted, poking an accusing finger at Zuko's chest before turning to storm away.

"So were _you_!" defended Zuko hotly, following after. "And it's not exactly a bad idea!"

"Are you nuts?!" Aang stopped and threw his hands in the air, spinning on his heel to face the prince. "It's a _terrible_ idea!"

"NO, it's not!" insisted Zuko, once again chasing after Aang as he stomped down the hill. "The eclipse might be the easiest time to attack, but there is still time after that before the comet comes. The same can't be said for you restoring the Avatar Cycle!"

"We don't even know if it'll _work_!" Aang exploded, spinning around once more.

"But what if it _does_?!" Zuko retorted with equal fury. "You're already the last air bender, Aang. I don't want you to be last _Avatar_ as well!"

Aang opened his mouth to argue the point further, but the look of desperate pleading on Zuko's face halted his debate. Instead, the young Avatar stood there slack jawed and wide eyed, staring at the scarred and disowned prince in dismay as he began to understand the root of Zuko's concern.

'_He's afraid I'm going to die'_ the boy realized in horror. And if Aang were truly honest with himself, he would admit that he was afraid of that possibility too. But this was a fear he didn't want to face…one he couldn't _afford_ to consider.

"It was worth a try," Aang finally stated quietly, his gaze falling to the small red crown in his hands. "But I _have_ to go through with the attack during the eclipse. People have been waiting a hundred years for me to end this war. I can't let them down on a 'what if'."

Without another word, the Avatar turned and walked away, leaving Prince Zuko alone in the diminishing sunlight. And as he sat down dejectedly and rested his head and arms on his propped up knees, Zuko couldn't help but feel as if he'd just added one more failure to the long list of disappointments in himself.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just to let everyone know, there is a new thread over on my forum for open discussion on my mock season three series. So if you feel like some of the detail is lacking with the new format, then this a great place to ask your questions, voice your concerns, and get answers and explanations about plot, characterization, or whatever else you may wonder about in this story.

* * *


	7. 14:2 Devil's Advocate

**From Chapter 14: The Crown**

Katara found Aang that evening sitting on the same ridge where he and Zuko had spent most of the day. Silhouetted against the waning half moon, she could see that the young Avatar was deeply troubled.

Nothing had been mentioned at dinner about the extended meditation session he and Zuko underwent, but there was a distinct level of tension between the two boys throughout the meal that Katara wasn't about to dismiss. However, despite her suspicions that the two had an argument, she was apprehensive about saying anything to Aang about it.

Since Zuko's return, the camaraderie she now shared with her former enemy was nothing short of miraculous. That he could have changed so much and become such an important part of their small mismatched 'family', was a testament to how much all of them had grown up. And the idea that there was strife between the two boys whom she cared so much about made her heart ache.

She didn't want to see them at odds, but she also wondered if it was really her place to try and step in to resolve matters. Somehow, it just didn't seem appropriate, yet she couldn't pinpoint why.

So, rather than bring up her concerns, she merely settled down on the soft grass beside him.

"You should probably get some rest," she suggested gently.

The moment she said it, she wished she hadn't, for Aang's response was immediate and cold.

"I'm not tired," he snapped.

His reaction surprised her, and left her feeling completely out of sorts. Aang had always been like a younger brother to her; someone she looked after and took care of. But lately, and especially as the eclipse drew nearer and nearer, he was behaving less and less like the little kid she knew.

As she stared at him in shock, it dawned on her that he actually surpassed her in so many ways, both in bending and in maturity. Looking at him now, she didn't see a child anymore…she saw a young man.

This realization was both startling and frightening at the same time. Looking away, she bit her lip and said nothing.

"I'm sorry," Aang sighed dismally, suddenly returning to being the sweet innocent boy with whom she was so familiar. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"It's understandable," she replied sympathetically, resting a comforting hand briefly on his shoulder and relaxing somewhat now that he seemed more like himself.

With not much else to say on the matter, the two sat in silence, watching the moonlight dance on the river below. Katara was just about to plunge ahead and ask what was bothering him when Aang spoke up instead.

"What gave you the idea for me wearing Kyoshi's things when I was on trial in Chin?"

Katara blinked at the unexpected question.

"Well…" she began, musing on the answer even as she gave it, "Oyagi had said that Kyoshi's clothes were still connected to her spirit, and…Gran-Gran used to tell me that sometimes spiritual energy remained in areas where something important happened." She shrugged uncertainly, "I guess I just figured that if you had on her kimono and since we were there where everything took place, and on the spring equinox no less, something was bound to happen. And it did."

Aang's head jolted up when Katara mentioned the equinox. "Wait! That happened on the _equinox_?!" Ignoring the confusion on his friend's face, Aang pressed on with another question, his tone very serious. "Do you think that may have been the reason it worked?"

"I don't know….maybe. It could very well have been a combination of all those things." She paused and looked at him uncertainly. "Why do you ask?"

Taking a deep breath, his only reply was merely to hold the headpiece out to her, and she gasped when she recognized what it was.

"Is this…?" she marveled, gingerly taking the small object from him and examining it.

"Roku's crown…yeah," he answered. Seeing the puzzlement on her face when she looked back at him, Aang explained quietly, "Zuko gave it to me this morning."

"Where did he_ get_ it?"

She handed the headpiece back to Aang, and he frowned as he replied. "He didn't say."

Katara's brow furrowed in thought as she assembled the pieces of their conversation together with this new discovery.

"That's what you were doing today isn't it? You were trying to contact Roku and restore the Avatar Cycle."

Aang only nodded.

"Did it work?" she asked timidly, even though she already knew the answer.

As expected, Aang shook his head 'no'.

"Maybe if you tried again on the Autumnal Equinox," she suggested, trying to sound optimistic, but her voice died off as she realized the futility of trying then. The comet would have already arrived, and it would possibly be too late. But maybe…

"Zuko thinks the eclipse would have the same effect," Aang stated grimly.

Katara looked away guiltily. That was exactly where her own thoughts had been headed.

"He may be right," she admitted hesitantly, glancing at him sidelong. When his expression darkened angrily, she turned to him and hastened to add, "Think about it Aang! The first time you went into the Spirit World, it was right before the Winter Solstice. And the trial in Chin was on the Spring Equinox.

"Even in the North Pole, at the Spirit Oasis, it was a full moon. So it stands to reason that if you used Roku's crown during the Eclipse, it would be possible for you to get in touch with him and then maybe-"

"And what about the attack on Ozai?" shouted Aang furiously, cutting her off. "I can't do that AND try to contact Roku at the same time!"

At first, Katara shrank away from his angry outburst, but then her jaw tightened with firm resolve.

"Then we should postpone the attack."

"WHAT? No!" cried Aang as he sprang to his feet and began pacing agitatedly. "How can you even _say_ that?!"

"I'm just saying you need to put this into perspective," she entreated, also rising to her feet. "You're vulnerable right now. The entire Avatar Cycle is in jeopardy. If something happens to you before you can reconnect with your past lives, then you won't come back!" She paused before adding in a lost, terrified voice, "_Ever_."

"You sound just like Zuko," Aang stated coldly.

"Well at least I'm not the only one trying to talk some sense into you!" she retorted in exasperation. "But if you won't listen to him, then _please_, listen to _me_," she implored, taking a step toward him. "The world has waited a hundred years for this war to end. I think it can wait a little longer if it means not losing the Avatar forever.

"It there's even a _chance_ that you can restore the Avatar Cycle during the eclipse, then you should take it," she continued. The more quietly she added, "We need you, Aang..._I_ need you."

Looking into Katara's earnest, tear filled eyes, Aang wanted to scream in frustration. He could feel his resolve crumbling beneath the weight of her plea. It was so unfair that she had this much power over him; that a simple look or gesture from her could make him want to do anything to please her. And when she said '_I need you'_, how exactly did she _mean_ that?

"Please, Aang," she whispered, taking his hands in hers, "at least think about it some more before you decide. For me."

_For her. Anything for her._

But this, at least, was one thing he could give; he would _think_ about it. It didn't matter that a period of consideration wasn't about to change his mind, because she wouldn't have to know that.

"Okay," he conceded at last, "I'll think about it."

His answer seemed to be good enough for her, because she smiled warmly at him and wrapped him in a tight embrace. Oh, how he wished he could hold on to that moment; that he could call her his own and never have to worry about the consequences. He clung to her tightly, unwilling to let go but knowing that they couldn't stay like that forever.

Finally, she stepped back, beaming at him with that beautiful smile that made his insides turn to mush.

"Come on," she prodded gently, "It's getting late and you need your rest."

Aang merely nodded and followed after her down the hill.

_Anything for her._

**

* * *

Author's note:** Well, I meant for this to be posted a lot sooner, but I sprained my ankle yesterday morning and trying to type with my foot propped off to one side is uncomfortable to say the least. 

But using the mouse isn't so bad, so I did at least finish Mersang's scene pick from 'The Trial', which is now up on my deviantArt page, and there's also a bonus illustration I did for myself from 'The Factory'.

AND! Congratulations go to qtpie235 who, as the only reviewer to actually mention the hidden joke at the end of the chapter 'Good Intentions', has the honor of picking any scene from the series thus far for me to illustrate next.

As for this scene, I hope all the Aang/Katara fans enjoyed it. I've wanted to get this written for a long time now, because it really is a turning point in how Katara sees Aang and is very important for his development at well. So please (please!) let me know what you think.

Oh, and I have no idea if 'Avatar Day' really took place during the equinox. The show never mentions it one way or the other, but for the purposes of this plotline, that's when it happened.

* * *


	8. 14:3 Whatever Will Be Will Be

**From Chapter 14: The Crown**

The Avatar and his bending teachers trudged wearily into their hidden campsite where Appa and Momo lazed in the cool twilight air. Zuko negligently started the fire with a quick shot of flame before collapsing onto the ground with the others.

The eclipse was only two days away and everyone was exhausted. Aang, in an uncharacteristic display of severity, had insisted that they all train and practice the entire day, demanding that they test his full limits. And when he discovered that they were maintaining a level of restraint for the sake of his safety, he furiously pushed them until they were forced to push back.

Now the four of them sat around the campfire nursing aching muscles and minor scrapes, too tired even to think about dinner. Katara was busy healing a slightly nasty cut on Aang's arm when Toph suddenly bolted upright from her prone position near Appa.

"What's wrong?" asked Zuko, quickly becoming alert when he saw the look of intense concentration on her face as she pressed her hand against the ground.

"Someone's coming," answered the girl distractedly. Then her eyes widened happily. "It's Sokka!"

Aang and Katara jerked their heads toward the blind earth bender, taking in a simultaneous breath of excitement. Before they could react further, however, Toph frowned.

"But he's not alone," she added ominously. "There's another person with him….just one."

The other three exchanged a brief look of grim consideration. If there was only one soldier with him, then this might be their best shot at rescuing Sokka. Without a word, they quickly set about the task of breaking down the camp. Katara herded Appa and Momo to a hidden spot in the back of the cave, Toph jetted their supplies down into the ground, and Zuko banked the fire with a wave of his arm while Aang swept all traces of their presence away with a single, precise gust of wind.

Once all this was done, the four benders silently melted into the surrounding bushes and waited for their opportunity to strike.

* * *

"I'm positive we'll find them there," Sokka declared confidently as he forged ahead through the woods, not bothering to look back at the other boy trailing along behind. 

"You said that about the last three places we looked," muttered Renzu dolefully, catching a branch just before it snapped into his face, and pushing it irritably out of the way.

"Yeah, but I'm _certain_ on this one," insisted the warrior, "it's a much bigger cave than the others, _and_ it's right on the water. Zuko is picky about that."

"Why, does he get thirsty a lot?" Renzu scoffed.

"No," replied Sokka absently, picking carefully through past a tangle of thorns. "My sister's a water bender. He just likes to make sure she has plenty of ammunition."

Renzu raised an eyebrow at this comment, but said nothing. He was still mulling this piece of information over when the two boys broke through the foliage into a clearing near the large cave Sokka had spotted earlier from a hill.

It was empty.

"There's no one here," observed Renzu dryly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Confused, Sokka looked around. This was definitely the type of place they would set up camp…so where were they? He opened his mouth to voice his bewilderment, but before he could say anything, the ground erupted in a thunderous crack.

Renzu, to his credit, managed to get his weapon out right before the earth swallowed his legs up to his knees and the sword-staff was blasted out of his hands by a howling gale of wind. Sokka, meanwhile, was whisked to the other side of the clearing by a long tendril of water. By the time both boys recovered their wits, Renzu was surrounded by a fierce looking Avatar and his three teachers, all of whom were ready to spring on the hapless young Fire Nation soldier.

"Guys! Wait," shouted Sokka, "he's on our side!"

Aang and Zuko dropped only slightly from their stances as they gave each other a puzzled glance. Katara, however, immediately returned her water to the nearby stream, implicitly trusting her brother's judgment. Only Toph neither moved nor blinked, stoically maintaining her battle-ready position as she stared sightlessly at the trapped intruder.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Renzu," Sokka introduced as he walked back over to his friends. "Renzu, this is the gang."

The young soldier waved half-heartedly with one hand at the confounded group and let out a short, nervous laugh.

"Hi. Nice to finally meet you."

When no one moved, and seeing that Renzu remained sunk into the ground, Sokka cautiously leaned toward Toph.

"Um, Toph…" prompted Sokka, "You can let him go now."

She narrowed her milky eyes slightly as though considering the wisdom of this suggestion. But at last, the girl shifted her foot and Renzu popped up out of ground so suddenly that he fell backward onto his rump.

As the released teen made his way back to his feet and brushed himself off, Katara turned to her brother.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but…why is he here?"

"Because someone needs to take back proof of my demise," Sokka replied grandly.

"Demise?"

"The army will come looking for him if they think he deserted," explained Renzu quickly.

"Right," interjected his bunkmate, "but if they think I'm _dead_…"

"Then you're free and clear," finished Zuko, obviously impressed by the plan.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Sokka happily. "Oh, that reminds me!" he continued, unbuckling the chest piece of his armor and removing it. "Toph, do you think you can bang this up a bit?"

The girl quirked an eyebrow as she took the armor from him. "Bang it up?"

"Yeah, make it look like I suffered a horrible fate…you know, like from a wild animal or something."

Toph didn't respond, but instead pursed her lips together in thought. Renzu watched in curious fascination as she rapped her knuckles against the surface, and then splayed her hand across it. After doing this a few times, she finally set the chest plate down on the ground and interlaced her fingers, pushing them out in front of her until they emitted a loud series of pops and cracks.

"No problem."

Without further ado, her fist slammed into the hardened metal, and Renzu's expression changed from one of bewilderment to shock as the plate buckled beneath the weight of the blow. He continued to stare in horror while she made quick work of the armor's destruction until it looked like the wearer had been crushed, and then pried out of the thing like meat from a lobster-clam.

Seemingly satisfied with her handiwork, Toph picked it back up and deftly tossed it in Renzu's direction, and he caught it more out of an automatic warrior's reflex than because he'd had any thought to. Dumbfounded, he glanced down at the mutilated cuirass then at the girl and her companions, none of whom seemed the least bit phased by her amazing display of bending.

"I told you she was incredible," remarked Sokka in a stage whisper to his still stunned friend.

Hearing the unexpected compliment, Toph quickly turned away, hiding the rush of color blooming on her cheeks behind her long bangs. Oblivious to this, Sokka clapped his hands together and began rubbing them eagerly; uttering the one thing that effectively solidified the reality that he was truly back.

"So! Did we show up in time for dinner?"

* * *

Three bowls of mushroom-fried rice and honey-glazed vegetables later, Sokka leaned back against Appa with a contented sigh. 

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this," he remarked, "but I really missed your cooking, Sis."

"It was _very_ good," chimed in Renzu as he polished off his second bowl, "and I don't say that lightly."

"He really doesn't," confirmed Sokka, smiling as his sister blushed under the praise.

"Thanks," she replied shyly, "but the credit really goes to Iroh, it's his recipe."

Sokka suddenly sat up and slapped his palm to his forehead, "Iroh! Gah! I almost forgot to tell you guys about the message!"

Zuko snapped upright immediately, his face alight with almost desperate hope.

"You've heard from my uncle?"

"Well, sort of," answered the other boy uncomfortably, pulling a parchment from his tunic, "I found this the morning you guys came and got Appa. It's signed with his alias, but it didn't make much sense to me. I figured you'd have better luck."

By now, Zuko had crossed the camp and he eagerly took the proffered paper. But as his eyes scanned the page, he frowned. He flipped it over to look at the back and, finding nothing, re-read the front. A curious Momo alighted on his shoulder as if trying to decipher the page as well.

"What is it?" asked Aang curiously, getting to his feet as well.

"It's…just an old nursery rhyme," replied the confused fire bender.

"Maybe there's a hidden message in it," offered Katara, coming to stand beside Zuko and peering over his other shoulder at the leaflet.

But she too scowled at the page as any meaning it might contain completely eluded her. Aang likewise came to take a look and, after going over it twice, he scratched his head sheepishly and handed it back to Zuko.

"I've got to admit, it is rather, um…cryptic," he shrugged helplessly.

"Renzu and I couldn't figure it out either," admitted Sokka apologetically.

"He always does this to me!" the prince ranted with a disgruntled sigh, resisting the urge to incinerate the page with a burst of frustrated flame. "Everything always has to be some riddle or obscure proverb! Why can't he just say what he _means_?"

"I'm sure we'll figure it out after a good night's rest," Katara soothed, laying a hand comfortingly on Zuko's arm.

"I suppose you're right," conceded the prince, and he glumly tucked the page into his belt.

After a long pause where nothing was said, Renzu finally got to his feet and cleared his throat.

"I suppose I should be heading back to deliver the 'sad news'," he announced. Then bowing courteously to Katara, he added, "Thank you very much for the meal. It was delicious."

"It was my pleasure," she returned graciously as she began picking up bowls and stacking them. Aang, Zuko, and Toph quickly joined in the clean up as well.

Meanwhile, Sokka walked over with his mangled armor to hand it to Renzu, and he gave an awkward smile to his newest comrade.

"Be sure you make it convincing," he advised good-naturedly, giving him the chest-plate.

"Don't worry," Renzu grinned back at him, continuing with mock anguish, "I'll be positively devastated at your memorial service."

"Yeah," drawled Sokka, "Don't overdo it."

Both boys turned suddenly serious, realizing that this might be the last they saw of each other. They regarded one another carefully, not knowing how to express the unlikely bond of friendship that had developed between them. Finding nothing to say, Renzu finally turned to leave.

"Be careful," Sokka blurted out abruptly to his friend's retreating back.

Renzu stopped and turned around. Simultaneously, Water Tribe warrior and Fire Nation soldier exchanged solemn, respectful bows.

"You too," replied Renzu meaningfully.

Sokka merely gave his friend a nod, and then watched as he vanished into the night.

* * *

The next morning, Aang seemed to lack his usual perk as he rolled slowly into an upright position. He teachers were also moving rather cautiously, still sore from the exertions of the previous day's training. 

"Ow," groaned the young Avatar as he rubbed his back, "I think I may have overdone it yesterday."

"Ya _think_?" Toph quipped tartly from where she lay on the ground, having decided that movement wasn't high on her list of priorities at that moment.

"Okay, okay," he conceded in exasperation, "I get it. Yesterday was too much. But we still need to get up and train. The eclipse is tomorrow and I _have_ to be ready."

"Yeah….about that, Aang," Sokka interjected hesitantly. All eyes turned on warrior curiously as he continued, "I'm starting to think that all the training in the world isn't going to be enough tomorrow."

"What do you mean," demanded the air bender with a suspicious frown.

Sokka heaved a heavy sigh, obviously not looking forward to saying what was on his mind.

"Look, the Fire Lord is expecting you to attack, and he's _prepared_ for it. And when I say 'prepared', I mean he's _really_ prepared." Seeing that he had Aang (and everyone else's) full attention, he plunged ahead. "The division I was assigned to is part of an elaborate trap. Ozai has everything figured out and it's a _very_ good plan."

"So?" shrugged Aang unconcernedly, "now that we know that, we'll still have the edge. You tell us where the trap is, and we can avoid it!"

"That's just it, Aang, I don't _know_ the whole plan, just one part. And that part alone would be hard to enough. But they've brought in a full unit of Yu Yan archers too."

Unnoticed by any of the others, Aang and Zuko exchanged an uneasy glance. They both knew first hand how talented the Yu Yan archers were, but neither was about to mention this fact. Meanwhile, Sokka was still talking.

"Aang, you've never seen anything like them. They don't miss…._ever_! I have no idea where they're going to be positioned, and even if I did, I don't think it would help because they're THAT good. And," his eyes met Aang and Zuko's each in turn, as he finished grimly, "they have 'shoot to kill' orders…on _both_ of you."

This time, when Aang and Zuko looked at each other, their stubbornly defiant expressions said everything words could not.

_I am _not_ giving up on this attack tomorrow._

_Attacking now would be suicide and you _know_ it._

The others watched the two boys anxiously as they maintained their harsh stare for several long heartbeats. Finally, Aang turned back to Sokka.

"So what are you saying?" he asked coldly.

"I'm just saying that maybe we should do this at a time when Ozai isn't so well prepared," explained the teen calmingly. "Throw him off balance a bit by not showing up and then strike when he least expects it."

Aang glanced around the camp at his friends.

"And all of you agree with this?"

One by one, as Aang looked at each of them, Sokka and the two girls nodded. Only Zuko would not meet his gaze, but he already knew the prince's answer.

Suddenly, it was as though all the air had been stolen from his lungs, leaving him powerless to argue. Aang's shoulders slumped in defeat as he bowed his head.

Without a word, he turned around and wandered out of the camp.

* * *

Zuko found him on the same ridge where they'd talked two days prior: funny how this spot seemed to be the perfect retreat for thoughtful reflection. Aang merely stood there, staring out at where the river met the ocean in the distance. 

He didn't turn as the prince came up beside him, and neither spoke, preferring to stare resolutely at the horizon. From the corner of his eye, Aang noticed Zuko lift his hand and open it.

In his palm lay Roku's crown.

Aang took a slow breath as his eyes settled on the small headpiece. He glanced up at Zuko, who merely continued gazing out at the water, then back down at the crown. He waited for a reprimand, an ultimatum; some word of lecture or smug superiority from his fire-bending teacher…but none came. Zuko simply stood there with the crown held up between them like a supplication.

And when Aang finally took the offered trinket, the prince silently walked away, leaving the Avatar alone to contemplate what needed to be done.

* * *

**Author's note:** The illustration done for qtpie235 is now on my deviantArt page. For those of you who did not understand what i meant when i said she was the only one who got the 'hidden joke' at the end of the Good Intentions chapter, here is the review with the relevant text in bold:

But the scene that took the cake without a doubt was when Renzu asked what Aang and Zuko are like, and Sokka said "They're a couple of dorks." **Um, pot calling the kettle black much?**

The whole point of Sokka's comment (from a writing standpoint) was the irony of Sokka calling anyone a dork, considering he's one of the biggest dorks around, and qtpie235 was the only one who caught that and mentioned it in a review. So, there you have it:)


	9. 14:4 The Ties That Bind

**From Chapter 14: The Crown**

Aang sat alone on the ridge overlooking the river, dully contemplating the small, ornate headpiece that had been his in a previous life. He found no joy in the sunlight dancing on the water below, took no comfort in the gentle breeze whispering across the rocky ledge. 

The eclipse was over, and he had failed.

He had forgone the attack on Ozai, choosing instead to try and repair the damage that had been done to the Avatar Cycle. Zuko and Katara had been right, of course; the combination of having the crown and making the attempt to contact Roku during the eclipse had indeed worked. But, like so many other things in Aang's life, the results of the encounter had left him with more problems than solutions.

Groaning in frustration, Aang flopped backward onto the grass and gazed up at the barely visible moon as it withdrew further and further from the sun's brief embrace; a pale crescent lingering in the blue sky looking back at its brighter counterpart as though reluctant to leave. 

Roku's voice echoed maddeningly in his mind, repeating over and over like a talking parrot who only knew one phrase.

'…_only _you_ can determine what must be done, Aang. This is something I cannot help you with.'_

Heaving a slow sigh, Aang closed his eyes and replayed his conversation with Roku.

* * *

"Why are you so…dim?" 

Aang's elation at actually succeeding in contacting his former life was rapidly sinking. Roku's body was practically transparent, and Aang could clearly see the distant stars twinkling right through his flickering form. High above them, the sun glowed eerily from behind the moon like a burning ring in the black sky.

"The connection between us has been severed," explained the elder Avatar soberly. "It is only by the virtue of specific circumstances that we are able to communicate at all."

Glancing behind him, Aang could see his own body sitting on the rocky crag, holding the antique crown in his hands. And a mere few feet away sat Zuko, his swords unsheathed and laying across his crossed legs, the last line of defense should the others be unable to keep any threat from entering the area where the Avatar sat vulnerable during the eclipse.

"But, we can fix that, right?" offered Aang hopefully. "I mean, you're here _now_."

"I'm afraid that's not enough," Roku replied sadly.

"Wait, what do you mean it's not enough? Are you saying I called off the attack on the Fire Lord for _nothing_?" Aang's voice squeaked with incredulity as his arms flew up in the air. 

"You would not have survived a battle with Ozai today," intoned Roku gravely. "He was prepared for you, and your failure would have cost us all our existence. I am glad you contacted me instead." 

This made Aang feel only marginally better. It was one thing for his friends to fear that he might not succeed, but to hear Roku say it was at the same time both consoling and terrifying. At least he knew he'd done the right thing, but now, he had a new problem.

"So, if contacting you isn't enough to fix the Avatar Cycle, then…what do I have to do?" 

"You must find a way to re-enter the Avatar State. Only then will the connection be restored."

"O-kay," replied Aang slowly. This was completely backward from what he had believed; and rather disheartening considering that he'd already proven he couldn't get into the Avatar State. "So…how do I _do_ that? I unlocked all my chakras, what else _is_ there?" 

"I'm not so certain you have, Aang," Roku admonished tenderly, and Aang's stomach churned uncomfortably. He had a feeling he knew where this was going, and he listened guiltily as his mentor continued. "Something is interfering with your ability to access the Avatar State; a personal matter of some importance that you must deal with."

"My crown chakra," Aang admitted quietly.

Roku nodded. 

"It is always the hardest to unlock, and the easiest to close again once opened." When the young air bender's shoulders slumped visibly, Roku placed a gentle hand on the boy's head. "It is part of being _human_. But as the Avatar, you must learn to rise above your own wants and needs, in order to fulfill your destiny. And I'm afraid only _you_ can determine what must be done, Aang. This is something I cannot help you with."

Several long moments passed as Aang absorbed this revelation with his head bowed, and all but fighting back tears of disappointment.

"It's not _fair_," whispered Aang bitterly at last. Then, suddenly exploding into frustrated anger, he ranted, "I don't _want_ to live my life alone. Why is the Avatar the only one in the world who isn't allowed to be in love?" 

He finished by crossing his arms petulantly and staring down at the ground, as if the rage of his injustice could somehow crumble the foundations of the Cosmos itself, and force it to change its mind.

"There's no rule that says you can't."

At this, Aang's head snapped up, hope and confusion warring for dominance on his face as Roku went on.

"I myself married and had a family," he divulged, and then looking at Aang meaningfully, he added with a sly smile, "a family with whom you have always been well acquainted."

By now, Aang's jaw was well on its way down his chest, and it dropped further and further with each word Roku said.

"My best friend, Monk Gyatso, used to bring you to the Fire Nation every year so that you could spend time with my grandson. And it pleases me greatly to know that you are now friends with _his_ grandson as well."

Aang's brow furrowed as his mind started making connections.

"_He was one of the best friends I ever had, and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?"_

"_What was he like?"_

"_In a strange way, you remind me of him."_

Aang turned to look back at the two physical bodies still sitting on the ground as a tumult of images flashed through his memory of two boys from different times, with different lives, but similar in so many ways. 

And it was the little things that suddenly stood out; that same quirk of the mouth that substituted a full-blown smile, the way their eyes narrowed when they were concentrating, or their fists clenched when they were angry, the way they could never look you in the face when they were being dishonest, but would hold your gaze steadily when they meant what they said. How could he have missed all these things before?

He hadn't noticed at the time how evasive the prince had been when questioned about the headpiece a few days ago. But now, Aang remembered…and understood. 

"Zuko," he whispered in awe. "Zuko's your great-great grandson!"

"On his mother's side, yes," Roku smiled and nodded.

"But," Aang cocked his head to one side as he looked quizzically back up at the old fire bender, "why didn't he tell me?"

"You will have to ask _him_ that," answered Roku with a soft chuckle. 

The air seemed to shimmer then, and the already indistinct form of Roku began to fade in and out with it.

"The eclipse is ending," Roku stated.

"But, I still have questions!" cried Aang desperately.

"Ask them quickly."

"Um…" Aang's mind raced as he tried to put his thoughts together, "you said that there isn't anything to keep the Avatar from being in love, but if that's the case then why is it blocking my chakra?"

"You are still young, Aang, and these things can be difficult for you to understand," Roku explained patiently, "in time, it will become clearer to you."

"But I don't _have_ time!"

"Then listen carefully," advised the older Avatar soberly. "It is one thing to love a person, to be in love with them…but it is another thing entirely to _possess_ them. And you must discern the difference for yourself. No one else can teach you this."

Aang frowned, his voice sounding as lost and uncertain as he felt at that moment.

"But what if I can't?"

"You can. And you _will_," Roku responded confidently, "You need only search your own heart, examine the feelings you have for your friends, your family, and you will find the answers there."

With a small sigh, Aang nodded his comprehension, although he didn't share Roku's optimism. When he looked up again, his mentor had all but faded away. As light began to creep into the sky again, Roku's voice carried back on the breeze.

"The comet will arrive in four weeks….and you _must_ be ready."

A flash of the first returning sunbeam shone down on the crag, and Aang felt his spirit being pulled once more into his body. He let out a gasp as he jolted back into the physical realm. By the time he opened his eyes, Zuko was already on his feet, regarding the boy with an anxious and hopeful expression.

But the prince's face fell the moment he looked into Aang's stricken eyes, and he said nothing when the younger boy immediately hung his head. 

"Roku said that I have to go into the Avatar State to repair the cycle," Aang informed his friend quietly.

Zuko laid a hand on Aang's shoulder, prompting the air bender to look up and meet a steady and reassuring gaze.

"Then we'll find a way," he answered with his trademark tone of steely determination, but it was blended with something Aang still wasn't used to hearing from the prince: compassion, understanding, devotion. 

Aang couldn't help but think that Zuko looked and sounded exactly like Kuzon just then. The resemblance was so uncanny, and startled him so profoundly, that when Zuko offered to tell the others so that Aang could be alone for a while, the young Avatar only smiled gratefully in reply.

* * *

The soft whisper of approaching footsteps snapped Aang out of his reverie, but rather than open his eyes to see who it was, he focused his energy into feeling through the ground, just the way Toph had been teaching him.

He wasn't surprised to discover that it was Zuko.

Aang sat up just as Zuko settled down beside him, holding out a bowl of steamed mushrooms and rice. He answered the younger boy's question before he could ask it.

"Katara thought you might be hungry." When Aang's stomach emitted a rather loud growl, Zuko grinned smugly and added, "It looks like she was right."

The two boys said nothing for some time: Aang, of course, being preoccupied with devouring his meal. While he was thus engaged, Zuko picked up Roku's crown and studied it as though it held some vast secret yet to be unlocked.

Upon seeing that Aang was finished eating, Zuko offered the crown back to the Avatar. Rather than take it however, the boy merely fixed his friend with a wry smile.

"I think it would look better on the great-great grandson of Avatar Roku," he announced shrewdly. 

Aang couldn't be certain, since he could only see the scarred half of his face, but he was pretty sure the prince paled a bit. At the very least, Zuko swallowed uncomfortably and retracted the headpiece, gazing back down at it with a frown.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" asked the boy, his voice devoid of any accusation or admonishment; it held only simple curiosity.

"I don't know," answered Zuko, shaking his head slightly. "A couple of reasons I guess. One: it just seemed so…" he shrugged helplessly and looked Aang in the eye as he finished uncertainly, "unbelievable?"

"It _is_ pretty weird," admitted Aang, then he hastened to add, "But in a _good_ way! I mean, if you think about it, this sort of makes _me_ your great-great grandfather! But, that is a bit of a mouthful, so…if it makes you more comfortable, you can just call me _grandfather_," finished the boy in his best, most mature and elderly tone, draping an arm paternally across the teen's shoulders and grinning at him guilelessly.

Zuko fixed his younger friend with a cold glare, clearly not amused. 

"That would be the _other_ reason," he stated dryly. Aang's smile only widened.

"Well, technically, I _am_ a hundred and twelve years old," he pointed out.

"A century spent in an iceberg doesn't count, Aang," retorted Zuko, "as far as I'm concerned, you're still a twelve-year-old kid." He began divesting himself of the boy's casual embrace as he added, "And I am _not_ calling you 'grandfather'."

With that, he picked up the empty bowl and began walking away, with Aang jumping merrily to his feet and hurrying after.

"Okay then, how about 'grand-pa'?"

"No."

"Gramps?"

Zuko merely groaned and shook his head as the two boys left, allowing the plants and stones that resided on the hilltop to enjoy a peaceful afternoon full of warm sun and cool breezes. One last cheerful suggestion (immediately followed by an unenthusiastic refusal) echoed back across the empty ridge. 

"I got it! Grand-pappy!"

* * *

**Author's note: **And thus concludes the scene selections from (what would have been) Chapter 14: The Crown. Even in its original form, I'm afraid that this would not have been the most exciting of 'episodes'. And judging from the (lack of) reviews, it was an even less entertaining series of scenes. (-sigh-) Sorry about that.

Hopefully the next set will be much more provocative. At the very least, the upcoming scenes should prove to be more emotional, with a larger amount of drama, humor, and even romance (but I'm not saying between whom!).

Anyway, _please_ share your thoughts. Even if it is to tell me thatI utterly failed to entertain you. At least then I will know for certain instead of sitting here fretting about it.

* * *


	10. 15:1 Message in the Clouds

**Chapter 15: The Barrens**

Segment 1: Message in the Clouds

Zuko had never really been a fan of flying, and his only consolation was the fact that Toph hated it more. But now, looking around at the dense white walls of Avatar-created cloud that surrounded them as they soared along on Appa, Zuko could truly appreciate _why_ this mode of travel bothered the blind girl so much.

It's not that the cloud-camouflage was a bad idea; it was a _great_ idea actually, and one that all of them wished they had thought of sooner. But it was terribly disconcerting to _know_ you were hundreds of feet from the ground, and yet have no frame of reference to support that fact. And things like simple navigation were, at the very least, interesting.

The first time Aang leaned out over Appa's side to look past their billowing white disguise, Zuko thought his heart was going to stop, so certain was he that the boy was going to fall. He didn't (of course), but that didn't keep Zuko from holding his breath every time he caught the Avatar peeking out.

Sitting across from him in the saddle, Katara hid a smile as she glanced up from her sewing to notice the prince anxiously watching their young friend try to steer. The prince looked like a flustered owl-cat, poised to spring at the first hint of Aang losing his balance.

"He's not going to fall," she assured him absently, pulling the thread through another stitch. "And even if he does, he has his glider in his hand. He'll just fly right back up."

"I know that," he snapped, forcibly wrenching his gaze from Aang to try and hide his concern. "It just…makes me nervous," he finished lamely.

"You and me both," she admitted as she calmly poked the needle back into the fabric.

The prince sighed and leaned his head back against the saddle-wall willing himself to stop fretting. Looking around for some form of distraction, he spotted Sokka at the rear, staring intently at a small piece of paper. Zuko didn't have to wonder what it was.

Getting up, he walked over, (a considerably easier task now that the dense cloud cover kept the wind from buffeting him about), and sat down next to other teen. He stared down at the page and frowned.

"Are you still trying to decipher that stupid note?" he asked derisively.

Not looking up from the paper, Sokka replied dully, "Yeah."

A moment passed during which Zuko's eyes darted around the saddle; no one was paying them any mind. His expression of contempt quickly shifted to one of honest curiosity, and his voice held only timid optimism when he spoke again.

"Any luck?"

"Actually…" he began.

Zuko immediately straightened in expectation…

"No."

And the prince quickly deflated with a disgruntled exhale, scowling at his friend for flippantly offering a false hope.

"Nothing at _all_?" he demanded, "I thought you were supposed to be a genius or something."

"Hey, he's _your_ uncle, so why can't _you_ figure it out?" retorted the warrior.

Zuko didn't have an answer for that, so he merely snatched the page away with a glare. Meanwhile Sokka continued to look at it across Zuko's arm, tiredly going over all the various things he'd done in his attempt to unravel whatever mystery it contained.

"I've tried rearranging the words, reading it backwards, diagonally both ways, just the top line of characters, just the bottom, just the middle, reading every other word, every third, every fourth-"

"You've tried everything. I get it." Zuko let out a heavy sigh, "We all have."

"I haven't!" piped up Toph from nearby.

"You don't count!" the two boys answered in unison.

Startled at the sound of the other's identical response, they glanced at each other and blinked in surprise. Even Katara spared them a curious look. But quickly shaking off the bizarre moment, they returned their attention to the page. Katara went back to her mending and Toph sighed with dramatic boredom.

"Anyway," continued Sokka, "I've pretty much ruled out any double meanings in the nursery rhyme. If there's a message in here, it's not in the words."

"Well then where _is_ it?"

Sokka paused, rubbing his chin as he contemplated the paper.

"Do any of the characters look a little…strange to you?"

"Not really, no."

"Are you sure? Because I had a little trouble reading some of the words," he admitted. "The script is…different. And before you ask, yes, I tried to read just those words and no, they didn't make any sense. I even switched them around and still got nothing."

"Which ones?" Zuko scanned the page looking for some variation. He found one just as Sokka pointed to it.

"Like this word here, see? Half of it is written normally, but the other character is…fancier."

"That's just a different way of writing it. It's called the 'palace hand'…it's usually only used by the royal scribes on official documents, and sometimes for artistic flair. It's a pain to learn," Zuko finished distractedly.

His frown deepened as he considered this, and to his surprise, Sokka began voicing the very thing he was thinking.

"But why only use it on half the word? Wouldn't it look nicer if the whole page was done that way?"

"Because that might be the only part of the word that matters!" Zuko realized aloud, suddenly sounding excited. "Look, here's another one; different word, but it uses the same character in it…and it's done the same way."

By now, Sokka was catching on, and he leaned in closer to get a better look.

"There it is again!" he said pointing to another word, and then stopped in pure epiphany. "Wait! That's the character for 'air'! So there's our message! It's…air." Sokka scratched his head in confusion. "That doesn't seem to be very helpful."

"I found another one," Zuko interjected calmly, having completely ignored his companion as he continued to decipher the hidden code.

"Where?"

The prince pointed, and Sokka's eyes followed. Comprehension slowly settled in to take the place of confusion as Zuko's finger moved to yet another character, and another.

Sokka gasped as full realization struck like a bolt from the blue, and he looked up at Zuko, whose face was lit with a triumphant smirk. The prince leaned back lazily and tucked his hands behind his head as his friend leapt to his feet, waving the paper on his way to the front of the saddle.

"Aang! Aang, we need to change course!"

"What? Why?"

"We figured out Iroh's message. It's directions on where to go!"

"And…where are we going?"

Sokka pulled a rumbled map from his tunic, and pointed to a location as he replied grandly.

"The Western Air Temple."

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

NullChronicler made a very helpful suggestion in his (her?) review that some of you may have noticed (points to the now centered 'episode' header), and as such will be picking a scene for me to illustrate from this series. Thank you NullChronicler!

Also, I know many of you were hoping to hear the 'nursery rhyme' that Iroh left for the gang, and I _did try_ to come up with one. The problem I kept running into, however, was that the show bases all of it's writing off Chinese characters and not a Roman alphabet. So I wasn't happy with any of the ways I could hide the message, because they were ultimately inconsistent with canon.

So I had to do some _serious_ research on Chinese writing to come up with a workable and believable solution (hence, the very long wait for this update!) But in the end, I just didn't have time to learn enough Chinese to do everything that I wanted, so learned what I needed to get me by and glossed over the rest.

I hope no one is too disappointed with how I did this, and I apologize for not writing an actual nursery rhyme. Please let me know your thoughts!


	11. 15:2 Dinner Guests

**Fire Chapter 15: The Barrens**

Segment 2: Dinner Guests

"Okay, who's hungry?" Katara asked needlessly as she started sifting through a bag containing the last of their fresh vegetables. "We have mushrooms, rice, and…" she glanced up from the bag and finished apologetically, "more mushrooms."

"Mushrooms sound good," answered Aang wearily as he plopped down against a tree. The poor air bender was exhausted after maintaining a constant cloud cover during the long flight. "If I can stay awake that long," he amended with a loud yawn.

"I don't suppose there's any meat?" piped up Sokka hopefully, peeking over Katara's shoulder at the meager selection of food.

"Not unless you want to go find some," snapped his sister matter-of-factly as she picked up a pot and headed toward the nearby stream to fill it.

Sokka looked around at the dense trees that surrounded them, and noticed with a sense of unease that they seemed unusually quiet. The forest itself didn't appear too healthy either. Most of the leaves were brown and dry, the tall trunks a sickly gray color. Even the thick bushes were a papery, dingy brown.

"You won't find much here," stated Zuko dourly as he and Toph wrangled Appa's saddle to the ground. "These woods are tainted."

This comment seemed to wake the Avatar slightly, and he sat up and glanced around, taking note of the rather sorry state of the terrain.

"What happened to it?" he inquired. "Wait…where _are_ we exactly?"

He reached for his map and studied it with a frown, setting it in his lap as his eyes raked across the gaunt trees in confusion, then back down at the paper. His brows furrowed, creating deep wrinkles along the pale blue arrow on his forehead.

"This can't be right," he muttered pensively, "this should be a lush forest, with some of the most colorful leaves to be found anywhere in the world." The map rustled onto his lap again as he gazed sadly at the withering woods. "Where are all the ember-oaks and fire-maples?"

"You're looking at them," the prince replied with a bitter tinge to his voice as he piled some firewood into a ring of stones. "They're all dead or dying. They have been for decades."

"I can see why," Toph interjected solemnly, pressing her hand against the bare ground to study the soil. "There's nothing here. No animals, no insects; no life of any kind. It's like the earth is…_empty_."

"I'm not so sure about this water," remarked Katara when she returned from the stream. She sniffed the filled pot and wrinkled her nose. "It smells funny…"

Momo reinforced her suspicions by taking a cautious drink from the crock only to immediately gag on the foul taste.

"We'll need to boil it first," Zuko stated flatly before lighting the fire with a quick breath of flame.

"Hrm…if we're going to boil it," Toph mused thoughtfully before announcing in her best Iroh voice, "then we may as well have _tea_!"

This earned her an irritated glare from Zuko, but Aang laughed out loud at the uncharacteristic (and surprisingly accurate) impersonation, and the cheerful sound lightened the previously somber mood.

"Actually, tea sounds _great_."

* * *

Toph and Aang were up on Appa's head enjoying their tea while Katara cooked and the eldest boys conversed with heads bent over a map. The blind earth bender would kick herself later for not having had her feet on the ground.

Because really, they should have _known_ better considering how close they were to the capital city earlier that day. One of them should have realized there was a possibility that _some_one would take notice of a large, fluffy cloud moving in the _opposite_ direction of every other cloud in the sky.

As it was, the attack took them completely by surprise; so much so that the first return missile shot at their assailants was not a rock or a fire blast. It wasn't even a water whip.

It was a frying pan.

Katara's reaction to the sudden appearance of six armored soldiers was born of pure instinct, and she flung the sizzling, vegetable laden skillet she was currently holding at the nearest target. It clanged loudly against the man's metal chest plate, sending him and all the food in it scattering to the ground.

"Hey! That was dinner!" cried Sokka in dismay, even as he reached for his sword with one hand, and pulled his boomerang free with the other. The bent metal whistled through the camp, knocking down a second soldier when it collided with the back of his head.

Although she'd been taken unaware, Toph wasted no time jumping into the fray, sending up a wall of earth just in time to block an incoming fireball headed for Aang who had hopped down from Appa alongside her. She was suddenly very glad she 'watched' him and Zuko practice every day, for it had allowed her to learn all the basic fire bending stances by feeling the placement and movement of feet upon the ground.

Her unique sense of sight also meant she was the first to notice two very serious problems. One, the Avatar was too tired for this fight; and two…

"Azula is coming!"

The words were out of her mouth mere seconds before a blue flame streaked through the camp. It was a good thing she managed it too, because it was the only warning Zuko had to dodge the blast, which was aimed directly at his head.

It barely missed him as it sailed past and smashed into a nearby tree, igniting it in a glorious explosion of crackling flames. Appa roared and reared in panic, while Momo shrieked as the fire quickly began to spread through the dry leaves clinging to the treetops.

"Get the saddle on him!" Zuko shouted to Aang, pointing to the frightened bison, "We need to get out of here!"

A curt nod was the Avatar's only reply as he whisked the saddle onto his large companion's back with a mighty gust of air. Meanwhile, Toph was busy trying to pin down Azula who was barreling toward the camp on the back of a swift-footed dragon-mongoose. Knowing that the agile creatures could easily climb over any obstacles, Toph did what she did best. She waited.

Intently feeling for the light-stepping pace, she carefully timed and plotted the lizard's course. With a small grin of satisfaction, Toph struck at just the right moment, the right step.

Azula was totally unprepared for the beast's sudden stop when one its feet became rooted to the ground in a stone vise, and the princess found herself being flung forward over the front of the saddle, screaming as she flew through the air with arms and legs flailing wildly. She crashed to the ground with a thud, whereupon Katara pulled a wave of water from the stream and washed it over her, freezing it into a thick, icy cocoon.

Appa's saddle was now in place, and he was anxiously prancing about, waiting for his friends to get on so they could leave the terrifying flames behind. Aang was already at the reigns as Katara clambered up the side. Zuko quickly tucked a hand beneath Toph's foot and launched the girl into the saddle, startling a yell out of her.

More soldiers could now be seen pouring through the woods toward the camp, and Azula's crystalline prison was beginning to crack and splinter. They didn't have much time.

"We need a diversion!" advised Sokka, taking down an oncoming soldier to add to the pile of dazed men building up around him. His new sword skills had certainly come in handy; he'd managed to single handedly incapacitate several of their attackers.

"Then we'll buy the others some time," answered Zuko, hurrying over to help Sokka dispatch four more spearmen.

"We can't just _leave_ you here!" protested Aang.

A loud crack erupted from the mound of ice covering Azula. Despite Katara's attempts to thicken the shell by adding more layers, it was inevitable that the princess would break free very soon.

"There's no time to argue!" snapped the banished prince, his eyes darting to more troops heading their way. Sokka moved forward to engage them. "Just go!"

Aang hesitated for only a moment, glancing from Zuko to Azula and back again. With a despairing expression, he pulled a small object from his shirt pocket and tossed it to Zuko, who caught it neatly. It was the bison whistle.

"Call for us when you're safe!" Aang instructed gravely, fixing his friend with a pleading look that clearly showed the anguish he felt at having to leave without his two friends.

"We'll be fine," assured Zuko, offering a brave and somewhat cocky grin, hoping that it would be enough to convince Aang to hurry up and get away. He was relieved when the air bender finally snapped the reins and hollered 'Yip! Yip!', lifting into the sky and away from danger.

Once they were gone, he turned back to Sokka, who was admirably holding his own against a pair of spear wielding soldiers. He took down one and then the other with an impressive series of feints, dodges, and strikes very unlike what Zuko knew to be part of basic army training.

For a brief moment, the glade was quiet and the prince walked up beside his friend with his eyes fixed on the unconscious men on the ground. He blinked at them in wonder, glanced at Sokka, and then returned his gaze back to the fallen men.

"I guess you don't need those sword lessons now," he remarked with obvious approval, referring to his unfulfilled offer several weeks ago to train the water tribe warrior in the use of the twin dao.

"You happen to be looking at one of the Fire Nation's finest," replied Sokka haughtily.

He was so busy posturing as he spoke that he didn't even notice one of the soldiers behind him getting back to his feet until the man was about to strike. And it was Zuko who deflected the blow and sent him careening back to the forest floor. The prince glanced around at the dozen or so downed men, some groaning as they slowly returned to consciousness.

"I'm not so sure that's saying much," he remarked with the barest hint of disgust.

It took Sokka a second to catch the veiled insult, but when he did, he let out an indignant, "Hey!"

A piercing crack reverberated through the clearing and both boys turned to see that Azula was about to escape the ice that held her. The thudding of heavy boots flanked them on every other side, and the teens looked back and forth from the two threats. Sokka grimaced nervously.

"This is going to bad, isn't it?"

Zuko turned to face the wave of soldiers, his swords ringing as he swung them into a combat ready position.

"All we have to do is break through their ranks and keep on running," he said grimly.

Nodding in agreement, Sokka took a deep breath and the two boys dashed forward into the advancing line, blades swirling madly as they collided with a wall of hardened armor and sharpened steel.

Side by side, and sometimes back to back, the fire nation prince and water tribe warrior were an unstoppable whirlwind of dancing blades cutting through spear shafts, clanging against swords, and slamming hilts into armored bodies, which fell back from the formidable onslaught.

It took only a few frenzied moments for them to find the opening they needed, and they rushed through it without hesitation. Zuko let Sokka get a few steps ahead before sheathing his swords as he spun around and laid down a wall of fire to cover their retreat. Beyond the flickering barrier, he could just make out the sound of shattering ice.

He didn't stick around to see what would happen next, choosing instead to catch up with his companion as they made their getaway. As Zuko pulled along side him at a sprint, Sokka glanced over and quipped.

"So what are we going to do about _dinner_?"

**

* * *

**

Author's notes:

First off, I apologize for not having this up sooner. Blame my ISP for being absolute -expletive deleted- about me wanting to change providers. They shut off ALL our service on Saturday (phone, cable, and internet), a _full five days_ before we asked them to and we weren't able to get it turned back on until today when they were actually in the office. (grrr!)

Anyway, at least I was able to get started on the next chapter. It's about halfway done so I'll have it up within the next day or two.

Also, for those of you on the look out for some good stories to read in the meantime, I'd like to point you toward these:

If you read and enjoyed one of my earlier recommendations titled 'Adjustments' by hhgbh, then you will be happy to know that they've started a new series of one-shots, appropriately called '**My Avatar Oneshots**'. The first one features an incredibly charming _and_ touching conversation between Katara and Sokka. It's a great read!

Another story I highlighted a while back called 'Cast Me Gently Into Morning' by OveractiveImagination39, also has a sequel now: '**Better Days**'. So far, it's every bit at good as the first!

These and many other great stories can be found in my favorites, so please check them out (and don't forget to leave the authors a well-deserved review!)

* * *


	12. 15:3 The Deal with Mai

**Fire Chapter 15: The Barrens**

Segment 3: The Deal with Mai

Dinner turned out to be a sorry affair indeed…namely because there was none. The forest seemed completely devoid of any life; there was no small game to be hunted, no wild fruits or vegetables to be gathered. By the time Sokka and Zuko finally found shelter in the hollowed out trunk of a massive felled oak, they were lost, tired, and _very_ hungry.

So they merely lay there inside the hollow log. The only sound to be heard was the wind clattering through the gaunt treetops, and the growling of empty stomachs.

And they didn't dare call for the others just yet, especially after the unusual encounter they'd had shortly after escaping...

* * *

They had slowed down cautiously when they realized they were not being followed. And while they were glad the troops weren't giving chase, it also made them feel very apprehensive because it forced them to wonder _why_. They continued to jog at a steady clip, listening for any sound of pursuit.

They were so focused on this task that they didn't even see the slender shape lingering near the base of a tree when they passed it. All they heard was the sudden whistling of steel through the air just before several daggers thudded into the trunks ahead of them.

"Going somewhere?" asked a bored voice.

Stopping short, the two boys spun around in battle ready stances, deciding that while those knives didn't miss by accident, they didn't want their backs exposed to a second volley. Their assailant might not be so kind the next time. They didn't even notice the way her eyes widened a fraction when they settled on the scarred visage of the banished prince.

Zuko sucked in a surprised breath as well. Even though it had been over three years since he'd seen more than a distant glimpse of her, he would know that impassive face anywhere. He should have known that wherever Azula was, her friends wouldn't be far behind.

Upon recognizing the somber girl, Sokka immediately started looking warily around for her pink-clad friend, knowing that it would only take a few well-placed jabs to render both of them helpless.

"She's not here," Mai assured him tonelessly, realizing what he was looking for.

"Yeah right," snorted Sokka, not believing it for an instant, "I'm not that stupid. You are your cronies are always together. You're like a Terrorizing Trio of..._terror_!" he finished animatedly.

"You always did make things harder than they have to be, Zuko," she said, ignoring Sokka's rant.

"At least I don't follow along like some mindless drone," he retorted.

Mai's careful mask of indifference fractured for just a second. His remark stung…mostly because she knew it was true. As children, she had never once stood up to Azula, even though she didn't like being forced to participate in the cruel pranks the princess used to play on her brother. But Mai didn't dare let any of that show now. Instead, she merely shrugged.

"You know, I thought after three years you'd _want_ to come home," she replied.

"I already _am_ home, Mai," he spat, "and in case you didn't notice, I haven't exactly gotten a warm reception."

"Maybe it's the company you're keeping," she muttered under her breath; then more loudly she continued in an earnest tone, "Look, Azula is only trying to help. She said she wants to bring you back so you can smooth things over with your dad."

"And you honestly _believe_ that?" he demanded incredulously. Seeing the flicker of doubt that crossed Mai's face, Zuko added with resentment, "Azula _always lies_. I've learned that enough times the hard way. I would think you had discovered that for yourself by now as well."

Mai shot him a cold glare, but deep down, she knew he was right. She had been suspicious of Azula's motives when they left the capital a couple of weeks ago. And there had been plenty of times when her royal friend had been less than honest with her….or at the very least withheld information only so she could manipulate Mai with it later. Zuko, on the other hand, couldn't tell a lie to save his life. She let out a slow breath as she made her decision.

"Get out of here."

The two boys looked at each other quizzically, uncertain if they'd heard her correctly.

"Uh...say again?" requested Sokka.

"I said _go_," she repeated with dull exasperation.

Zuko narrowed his eyes distrustfully, "What will you tell Azula?"

"It was two against one," Mai shrugged.

Then, with a speed that left the boys stunned speechless, Mai unleashed an arsenal of zinging knives and darts, which thudded into the surrounding forest in a sharp staccato. She let out a melancholy sigh.

"And I'm out of knives."

Without another word, she turned and walked away, leaving the boys staring after her in shock until she passed through the graying woods beyond their line of sight. Sokka came up beside Zuko and crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah..." he drawled knowingly, "she likes you."

"_What_?!"

"Why else would she let us go like that?" insisted Sokka as he started to leave in the opposite direction Mai had gone. "She likes you!"

Zuko could only gawk at the empty space she had recently occupied, utterly at a loss for words. Mai _liked _him_?_ How could that even be _possible_? Sure, he suspected she had something of a small crush on him when they were kids, and to be honest he'd had a bit of a soft spot for her back then as well, but…that was years ago! So much had changed since then.

His head dropped as his fingers absently wandered to his scar. He wasn't the same person anymore.

"Come on lover-boy," teased Sokka from a short distance away, effectively snapping Zuko from his reverie. "You can daydream about your girlfriend later."

"I wasn't daydreaming," returned Zuko hotly as he joined his friend. Then as an afterthought, he grumbled, "And she's not my girlfriend."

"Ri-ight."

"She's not!"

"Hey, whatever you say!" Sokka said with a flippant shrug, moving ahead of Zuko to pass through a narrow opening in the underbrush. "She still likes you."

Zuko paused to let the water-tribesman go ahead of him, turning to look back at the dagger-encrusted trees behind them. He considered the certainty of Sokka's assumptions, and suddenly realized that he found the prospect…_pleasant_. As he gazed in the direction their unlikely ally had gone, the tiniest of smiles tugged at his lips.

_Mai liked him._

* * *

"So...do you like her?"

Zuko didn't have to wonder whom Sokka was talking about; in fact, he was amazed it had taken him this long to ask. Not much had been said after they managed to squeeze into the empty log, lying head to head with their feet facing either end. But with nothing to do, and nothing to eat, it was only a matter of time before the subject was brought up.

Drawing in and letting out a slow breath, the fire bender was somewhat shocked to discover that he didn't have an answer.

"I don't know," he confessed, "I used to...sort of."

"Really?" Sokka seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yeah."

"Then I'm guessing she wasn't always a morbid, knife-throwing maniac?"

"No," Zuko replied, biting back a laugh. "She wasn't. She used to be kind of nice actually; quiet, polite…a little shy." He frowned as he contemplated how the girl he once knew had changed. "I guess Azula finally broke her of that."

"I'm not so sure," countered Sokka thoughtfully, "I mean, she _did_ let us go. Maybe there's still hope for her."

Zuko smiled in the darkness as he closed his eyes and reflected on the possibility.

"Maybe."

* * *

Several miles away, in a well-appointed pavilion, two girls lay head to head on a pile of soft satin pillows, one with bright eyes dancing in the candlelight, the other with hers closed in somber repose.

Ty Lee tilted her head slightly to glance at her friend, who hadn't said much of anything after reporting in to Azula. The princess had been none too pleased that Mai was defeated by a couple of boys, but she took the girl at her word and let the matter drop.

"Mai...Mai!" Ty Lee whispered loudly, "Are you asleep?"

The young noblewoman let out a long-suffering sigh, "Not anymore."

"So what happened?" pressed Ty Lee, completely unconcerned that she might have awakened the other girl.

"You heard what happened," Mai replied wearily. "You were standing right there when I told Azula."

"No, no. I mean what happened with _Zuko_," she clarified, "did he say anything to you?"

"It was a fight Ty Lee, not a tea party."

The acrobat rolled her eyes and then propped herself up on one arm to get a better look at her friend.

"Come on, you don't really expect me to believe that he didn't say _one word_ to you that whole time."

At last, Mai opened her eyes to stare up into Ty Lee's eager face. Closing them again, she took a deep breath and tucked her hands behind her head.

"He might have," she admitted neutrally.

"Oooh, what did he say?"

"What does it matter?" snapped Mai, beginning to get irritated by her companion's curiosity. "He got away. And the next time I see him, I'll just have to fight him again."

This last bit was said with the just the barest hint of regret, but Ty Lee picked up on it immediately. She bit her lip, suddenly feeling a little guilty. Apparently, this whole situation bothered Mai a lot more than she was letting on. So Ty Lee decided it might be best to change the subject.

"So who else was with Zuko?" she asked. "Was it the Avatar?"

"No."

"That water bender?"

"No."

"Um...the _earth_ bender?"

A sigh, then, "No."

Ty Lee let out a happy gasp as she narrowed down the choices. She was already practically clapping with excitement.

"Was it that cute water tribe boy?"

Mai groaned inwardly before answering with a tinge of exasperation, "Yes."

"Did he say anything about me?"

Incredulous, Mai's eyes popped open, and she sat up, turning to look at the other girl who gazed back at her with an optimistic, obliviously joyful smile.

"Ty Lee..._fight_," she reminded her, as though explaining the concept to a small child. In some respects, talking to Ty Lee really was like talking to a little kid, her innocence was all at once refreshing and infuriating.

"Oh...right," answered the girl sheepishly. But Mai didn't miss the crestfallen undertone, so after she lay back down, she went against her better judgment and threw her friend a morsel of hope...a _small _morsel.

"But he was looking for you."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, he wanted to make sure you weren't around to poke him."

"Oh."

Once again, Ty Lee's voice resonated with disappointment, but Mai was all done being nice for the night. She felt miserable herself, and could use some company. At last, Ty Lee sighed and lay back down. Mai closed her eyes and tried once more to rest. But just before sleep claimed her, Ty Lee's voice brought her back to wakefulness.

"It really isn't fair, is it?" she mused aloud.

"What isn't?" Mai asked resignedly.

Ty Lee didn't answer right away, instead taking a moment to blow out the candle and settle into her bedding. Her sleepy response finally came only after she emitted a loud yawn and snuggled close to her pillow.

"That the boys we both like are on the wrong side."

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: **I just wanted to give a quick 'thank you' to unregistered reviewer _scarlet dreamer _for pointing out a wierd typo in the previous chapter. It's been fixed. Thanks for letting me know it was there!

And thank you to everyone who takes a moment to leave a comment. Your thoughts are always appreciated, even if i never get a chance to say so to you personally. Much love and many thanks!

I hope this chapter gave you Maiko fans a smile. I've been itching to write it for a very long time, so i'm anxious to hear what everyone thinks.


	13. 15:4 StarCrossed

****

Fire Chapter 15: The Barrens

Segment 4: Star-Crossed

Mai pressed a hand delicately to her lips to hide a yawn; one of boredom or fatigue, even she wasn't sure. It was probably a mix of both, as the day had certainly been long and tiring enough. But upon reflection, it was more likely the droning of Azula's icy voice, dressing down the regiment for having allowed the Avatar and Zuko to escape for the second time in as many days.

The princess was certainly furious that their prey had gotten away, and Mai was simply glad that at least this time, she'd had _nothing_ to do with it. This was good because she wasn't entirely confident that she could pass off another lie. But as it happened, Zuko and his water tribe friend had outsmarted and outmaneuvered the soldiers chasing them all on their own.

Now, however, came the tedious consequences, namely the soldiers' reprimand: a succinctly terrifying speech from Azula about the importance of the task given to them by the Fire Lord, and the grievous penalty that would befall them should they fail a third time.

As far as Mai was concerned, it was nothing more than 'blah blah…Fire Lord…blah blah blah'.

She knew full well that Azula was rankled at having had to include an entire garrison of soldiers on this mission. But her previous failures had apparently weakened Ozai's confidence in his esteemed daughter, so he'd insisted she bring more firepower and (naturally) the soldiers had no choice.

Mai almost felt sorry for them.

Their only saving grace was the fact that the Avatar's flying bison had been injured during the escape, and Azula was confident that this would give her the advantage she needed.

Finally growing weary of the princess's tirade, Mai's eyes began to wander around the bleak forest looking for something, _any_thing, of interest. But with the sun gone from the sky and the moon still yet to rise, little could be seen except for the tall skeletal branches vainly plucking at the stars.

So when a flicker of light flared brightly from the hills in the distance, Mai noticed it immediately. It wasn't very big, no larger than a campfire in fact, but it stood out in sharp contrast to the surrounding darkness. She snapped her head toward her two friends to see if they had spotted it as well, but Ty Lee was busy fiddling with her braid, and Azula had just dismissed the troops and was currently having a conversation with the commanding officer.

Mai opened her mouth to mention the sighting to Azula…and then promptly shut it again. Glancing back over in the direction of the light, she was almost relieved to see that it was no longer there.

But she alone knew where to find it.

* * *

"What did you do that for?" shouted Sokka indignantly, staring with wide-eyed dismay at the barely charred wood that was supposed to have been a cooking fire.

The outburst startled everyone. Aang and Toph rushed into the camp, having just returned from an unsuccessful hunt for food, and Katara nearly dropped the water she was using to heal Appa. She popped up over the bison to see what was going on, with Momo perched on top of her head, his startled face a mirror of her own.

"Azula is still out there somewhere!" the prince retorted angrily pointing out to the dark forest below them, "and you may have just shown her where we are!"

Sokka held up a finger, about to protest, when he realized that Zuko was right. The hand found its way to the back of his head and rubbed it sheepishly.

"Good point," he acquiesced lamely. More thoughtfully, he continued, pointing meekly to a large crock nearby. "But uh, how are we supposed to cook the rice?"

Zuko rolled his eyes as he formulated a scathing reply, but Toph beat him to it.

"You know, if you'd stop thinking with your stomach, you might remember that Aang and Zuko are _both_ fire benders" she quipped. "I'm sure between the two of them, they can boil some water."

"I'll do it!" chimed in Aang, eager for any opportunity to use his news skills for something practical.

"Maybe you should let Zuko," suggested Sokka cautiously.

He was still very wary of Aang's fire bending skills, despite the marked improvement he'd shown over the several weeks. Seeing the deflated look on Aang's face, Zuko coolly interjected.

"No. It'll be good practice for him. Besides, I need to finish making sure the area is safe." He was about to leave the camp, but stopped when Toph spoke up.

"Want some back-up?"

He turned and looked at her, considering the wisdom of bringing her along; she'd be the first to know if someone was approaching. His lips quirked up into a sly smile as he realized that the earth bender could also assist him in building a more elaborate line of defense than the one he'd been working on before having to dash back to camp to put out Sokka's cooking fire.

"Sure."

As they headed off into the woods down the hill, Sokka shot a pointed look toward Aang, who was already concentrating intently on heating the large pot of water.

"If you burn the food…" he warned as he folded him arms over his chest and looked back in the direction the other two had gone, "I'm blaming Zuko."

* * *

Only the barest sliver of moon was visible in the sky, and Prince Zuko lay on his back staring up at it. He was too anxious and restless to sleep despite having a full belly and the assurance that Appa was healed and would be well enough to fly come morning. Though he could not see them clearly in the darkness, he could hear the rhythmic breathing and soft snores of the others.

Closing his eyes, his thoughts drifted back to another time, when he was young and happy, and the cares and concerns of his current life did not lie so heavily on his shoulders. When the war was merely some distant thing that grown-ups talked about, and his only real worry was avoiding his sister's mischief.

And he thought of a black-haired girl with somber eyes who used to blush when he walked by.

A crash and a brief scream from the forest below startled him out of his musings and he bolted upright. By the sound of it, something had fallen prey to one of the many snares he and Toph had built earlier.

He listened intently for the other traps to be sprung, for a regiment of soldiers would certainly succumb to more than one, but there was only silence. Glancing over at the others in the dim starlight and seeing that none of them had been awaked by the noise, he slipped from his pallet and went down to investigate.

* * *

Mai gritted her teeth as her nails dug into the hard earth. She could already feel her foot slipping, and knew that this attempt to climb out of the pit she had landed in would be as futile as the first three. Sure enough, the slim footing she had suddenly crumbled, and she plummeted back down to the bottom, letting out an involuntary 'oof' as she landed with a thud on her rear-end.

With a frustrated groan, she lay full out on her back with her arms splayed tiredly out to either side and stared up the narrow corridor of stone toward the distant stars. She was trapped, and when Azula found out about this, the princess was going to _kill_ her.

But it wasn't like there was anything she could really _do_ about it right now, so she closed her eyes…and waited.

"Mai?"

Her eyes snapped open to see Zuko's startled face looking down at her from the top of the pit. His named passed her lips in reply as she abruptly sat up, and for several moments, they merely stared at each other. In the darkness, she could barely make out the frown that creased his features.

Then he was gone.

Disappointed, but not surprised, she pulled her knees to her chest and sighed. Undoubtedly, he had gone off to get the Avatar and his friends, probably to take her prisoner. Or maybe he intended simply to leave her there while he and the others escaped. Neither prospect sounded very appealing, but really, she couldn't blame him.

So when a long branch suddenly dangled down in front of her, she was more than surprised, she was stunned speechless. She looked up at him dumbly, uncertain whether or not to trust what seemed to be an offer to help.

"Grab on," he instructed.

So she did.

He didn't have the necessary leverage to pull, as he had to lie on his stomach just to get the end of the stick down far enough to reach her, so she used it like a rope to walk up the side of the shaft. As she neared the top, Zuko shifted to a kneeling position and took her by the hands, discarding the stick as he pulled her the rest of the way up.

Once she was safely out, he immediately let go of her hands and rocked back on his heels, regarding her curiously. She seemed a bit winded from the climb.

"Are you alright?" he asked automatically.

She nodded her head in reply, but said nothing, and for a few long moments, they merely sat there facing each other in silence, avoiding each other's eyes. At last, Zuko gave her a steady look, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"What are you doing here?"

The lack of suspicion or accusation in his voice prompted her to meet his bewildered gaze, and she opened her mouth only to realize that she had no idea how to answer. Why _was_ she here? What had possessed her to come all this way in the middle of the night, completely alone? Her tongue clove to the back of her throat, and she suddenly felt foolishly inarticulate.

"I…" she faltered, trying to assemble a coherent reply. But she never got the chance, for another voice interrupted.

"Good work, Mai," purred Azula stepping out from behind a nearby tree with Ty Lee in tow. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me."

Springing to her feet, Mai glanced in guilt-stricken horror from the princess to Zuko: the former looking positively smug, and the later now on his feet as well and staring back at her in shock. The expression of surprise quickly dissolved into a scowl, but even in the cold starlight, Mai could see the pain of betrayal burning in his eyes.

"You didn't really think Mai came all this way just to chat did you?" the princess remarked playfully to her brother.

She didn't miss the hateful glare that Mai shot at her, or the way the girl's gaze shifted back to Zuko, her eyes filled with desperate apology. But it was quickly rebuked when the banished prince turned bitterly away.

"Oh don't be angry at her, Zuzu," continued Azula, segueing into an earnest, almost pleading tone. "She's only trying help. We _all_ are. Why else would we come out here without the rest of the armed guard?" she reasoned. "I know you have no reason to trust me," she continued regretfully, "and I've not been very helpful in the past. But I want to make it up to you."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, but there was a hint of doubt there as well, and Azula seized upon it without a second thought. She let out a heavy sigh.

"The truth is, Father has lost his confidence in me. I've not been any more successful in bringing down the Avatar than you have. It wasn't fair of him to expect this much of you, and…I want to prove to him that he's wrong...about _both_ of us.

"Please, Zuko," she entreated, "just come back with me, and together we'll find a way to smooth things over with him…I _promise_."

Zuko bowed his head slightly at the onslaught of Azula's cunning words, and she held her breath ever so slightly in anticipation of her victory. As his hesitation lingered, a small grin crept across her face, but the moment he began to look up and she caught sight of his hard amber eyes glittering in the starlight, she realized she was wrong…_dead_ wrong.

"You're lying," he hissed.

The smirk vanished from her face, and her gaze turned as cold and hateful as his. Her jaw tightened as she glared right back at him, shedding all pretense of sisterly affection.

"Very well then," she sneered. "Have it _your_ way."

Even before her arms snapped up to begin drawing down the volatile energies from the air around them, he'd already set one foot behind the other in a defensive posture. He knew what was coming. And thanks to the diligent lessons of his uncle, he knew how to respond.

His face was calm as the area lit up with pulsing blue light, and he stood fast as it circled around Azula, heeding her command. It was nothing less than what he expected, as he'd already faced this more than once in the past.

The difference was that _this_ time, he was _ready_.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Okay, okay, I _know_ I said there wouldn't be any more cliffhangers with this new format, but I _had_ to do it this once for several reasons.

One, I've had a terrible time just getting this much written, despite the fact that the whole segment has played out in my mind with almost perfect clarity for over 8 months. Maybe my brain is just overworked from my job right now. Or perhaps I'm simply too anxious to get the rest of the real season three underway again. Whatever the reason, I couldn't seem to find the right words to describe everything I was seeing.

Furthermore, since many people have voiced their disappointment with the lack of detail in the new format, I didn't want to skim over anything on this one. But I also didn't want to make everyone wait another week for me to get my act together and finish this segment. So I decided to break it up into two parts.

Those are the _valid_ reasons. The last one is that…well…I think I've just missed the fun of leaving a chapter hanging. --grins sheepishly--

...please don't hate me.


	14. 15:5 Undone

**Fire Chapter 15: The Barrens**

Segment 5: Undone

Zuko would spend the rest of his life unsuccessfully trying to piece together the events of the next few seconds. But in the end, the only thing he would ever remember clearly was that one moment he was staring down a bolt of blue lighting hurtling his way…and the next, Mai's stricken face was in front of his, her eyes wide with pain.

She collided into him with a force that knocked him back a step, and he clung onto her dumbly for a moment before she gasped out a single breathless command.

"Run you idiot!"

But Zuko couldn't run. He couldn't even move. All he could do was hold her as she went limp, the weight of her falling body dragging him to the ground with her. He cradled her in his arms as he looked up at Azula.

"What have you done?" he whispered in horror.

Azula was equally shocked by the sight in front of her. White faced and silent, all she could do was stare at Mai's crumpled body, her mind refusing to register what had just happened. A single tear formed in the corner of one eye as her jaw clenched and her whole body began to shudder with rage.

"You'll _pay_ for this, Zuko," she hissed, and she took her stance to begin the maneuver again, the first sparks dancing at her fingertips.

It was at this instant that Ty Lee snapped from her stunned stupor. She glanced frantically back and forth from Azula, to Mai and Zuko, tears streaming down her cheeks and her breath coming in ragged gasps. As the air began to sizzle, she clenched her eyes shut and punched forward.

Three jabs and a crackle of prematurely released energy later, Azula was lying on the ground, completely paralyzed. The acrobat blinked dazedly down at the princess for a moment, and then hurried over to her injured friend, falling to her knees beside Zuko.

"Mai?" she sobbed.

The young noblewoman turned her head slightly, eyelashes fluttering weakly as she gazed upon Azula's prone body a few feet away.

"I can't believe you just _did_ that," she murmured.

"You and me both," laughed Ty Lee, but the sound was choked with tears.

Mai gave her friend a faint smile…and then her eyes closed. Ty Lee quickly looked to Zuko, fearing the worst, but he was calm, and despite the thick emotion underlying it, his voice was steady when he spoke.

"Help me get her up," he instructed.

Together, they pulled the comatose girl to her feet, and Ty Lee hesitated for the briefest of moments before they began to carry her between them to the Avatar's camp.

She only looked back once.

* * *

It was the urgent thudding of staggering feet on the still earth that pulled Toph from her sleep. And the first thing she noticed was that one of the three pair was not moving on their own, but being dragged along. She sat up, and with a quick slam of a fist on the ground, sent a tremor through the camp to rouse the others.

"Wake up!" she shouted, "Something's wrong!"

By the time Aang and Katara rose groggily from their bedrolls, Toph was already on her feet.

"Get up, Snoozles!" She stamped her foot down, sending up a jut of earth and jolting the sleeping teen upright.

Aang drowsily rubbed one eye as he asked through a yawn, "What's going on?"

A crash from the underbrush interrupted any response as Ty Lee and Zuko stumbled into the camp with an unconscious Mai. The prince's face was ashen as he looked to Katara with pleading eyes.

"She's hurt," was all he could manage to say.

Still recovering from his turbulent awakening, Sokka's jaw dropped as his eyes settled on Ty Lee.

"What is _she_ doing here?" he demanded, pointing an accusing finger toward her.

Zuko didn't answer, but merely kept his attention focused on Katara.

"_Please_," he whispered.

At this point, Aang was fully awake, and he quickly took charge of the situation. He didn't need to know the details of what had happened. All that mattered was that someone was in trouble and they _all_ needed to get away…_fast_. He whisked the saddle onto Appa with a gust of air and then tossed his bedroll up after it.

"Everyone, get on Appa," he commanded. When Sokka opened his mouth to protest, the Avatar added firmly, "_Everyone_."

His tone brooked no argument, and within moments, they were airborne.

* * *

Mai lay slumped against Zuko's chest as they sailed over the dark forest, her damaged back exposed to Katara as the healer moved glowing, water-encased hands over the wound. Ty Lee sat nearby, watching anxiously, and from the other side of the saddle Sokka stared at her with open distrust and apprehension. Beside him sat Toph with her knees pulled up to her chest, her face somber. Meanwhile, Aang watched from Appa's head, half-turned in order to see what was going on in the saddle behind him.

All was silent until Mai let out a soft gasp, and Katara winced, expertly shifting her hands to a different spot to try and lessen the pain.

"Sorry," she murmured apologetically.

Glancing over Mai's head, Zuko briefly locked eyes with Katara…and his stomach plummeted when he saw the deep worry reflected there. The water bender looked away unhappily before directing her attention back to her task.

Another sharp cry of pain, this time accompanied by an involuntary attempt to pull away, had Zuko holding fast to the injured girl so that Katara could continue her ministrations.

"Hold on, Mai," he soothed.

She clutched a fistful of his shirt and gritted her teeth as she shook her head weakly.

"I can't."

Zuko felt completely helpless, and the burden of guilt was almost more than he could bear.

"You didn't have to…" he whispered miserably, his voice catching in his throat as he tried to put his thoughts into words, "I could have defended…Azula wouldn't have…" His head dropped until his brow rested against the top of her head as he choked out, "Mai, why did you _do_ that?"

He pulled his head back slightly as she shifted, tilting her face toward his. With obvious effort, she reached a trembling hand up to touch his scarred cheek, and Zuko didn't resist as she pulled gently, bringing his lips down to meet hers.

The kiss lasted for only a fleeting moment, but it was enough to make her answer clear. When Zuko opened his eyes, Mai was gazing up at him with a small, bittersweet smile. Her hand slipped away from his face, and she laid her head back on his chest with a soft sigh…her last breath.

Katara's hands were moving frantically now, pulling and bending the water in an effort to halt the inevitable, muttering furiously as she did so.

"No…no, no, NO!"

She let out an anguished yell of frustration as she hurled the water down to her sides, her head bowed and shoulders slumped in defeat. When she looked back up at Zuko, he could see the starlight glimmering on the tears tracing twin lines down her face.

"I couldn't…I tried…," she stammered through hitched breaths. "I'm so sorry."

A loud wail rose up next to Zuko as Ty Lee pitched forward onto Mai, dragging her from the prince's numb grasp and sobbing uncontrollably as she rocked her lifeless friend back and forth.

Across from them in the saddle, Sokka watched as a lone tear tracked a path down Zuko's otherwise impassive face, and the warrior finally had to rip his eyes away from the scene, wondering why he felt like he'd just lost Yue all over again. A small hand suddenly slipped into his and, startled, he looked down to see that Toph was crying silently as well.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze…and she gripped it tightly back.

High above them, the heavens kept vigil, the moon in its waning nothing more than the shining path of a single teardrop in the darkness.

* * *

Mai was laid to rest the next morning on a small, uninhabited island a few miles off the northern coast of the Fire Nation. A customary cremation was out of the question, as the smoke would surely be seen and give away their location. A Water Tribe burial was also ruled out; they had no time to build a proper craft.

So it was in the tradition of the Earth Kingdom that they performed the ceremony. A softly cascading waterfall served as their officiant; a deep, murmuring pool was their choir. All around them, vibrant fire-lilies, white morning glories, and all manner of richly hued tropical flowers bowed their heads in the gentle breeze, paying their respects to the dead, and bearing silent witness to the rites of her passing.

She was placed on a simple stone platform, raised from the earth by the Avatar himself. One by one, her friends and former enemies stepped forward to place a parting gift: Ty Lee going first, and Zuko following after.

As the two waited side by side for the others to lay their offerings, Ty Lee looked around at the pristine glade that would forever serve as Mai's sepulcher.

"It's beautiful here," she whispered, "So colorful." Fresh tears sprang to her eyes as she choked back a laughing sob. "Mai probably would've hated it."

Unable to contain her grief any longer, she turned to Zuko, the closest person to a friend that she had left. And knowing this, he didn't even question the impulse to wrap his arms around his sister's childhood friend and comfort her as she wept.

Katara laid the final the tribute, an iridescent, flame-shaped bit of shell she'd found on the beach, and then stepped away to stand by her brother. Aang and Toph moved forward, and with somber formality, they lowered the bier into the earth. They then took wide stances on either side of the grave and thrust their arms into the air, shooting two tall stone pillars up from the ground. Last, they fashioned a large stone crosspiece, and raised it up to set atop the two posts, forming a primitive tori over Mai's resting place.

This done, Katara came forth once more and lifted her hands. When she did, the flowing vines of morning glories climbing along the rocks beside the pool responded to her call. She'd been practicing this unusual form of water bending off and on ever since she'd met Hue in the Foggy Swamp, but had never really found a practical use for it. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but find it somehow ironic that _this_ would be the occasion.

With graceful pulls and smooth strides, she wove the plants over the replaced earth and up the tori until the whole area was shimmering with delicate fluted blooms. When she was finished, the structure could have passed for an ancient shrine, lost to all human memory. But these six had been there, were privy to its creation, and they alone would forever remember the tragic origin of its existence.

The taciturn ceremony complete, Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Katara, quietly filed away to leave Ty Lee and Zuko to their more personal grief. But somehow, despite the fact that they had never known Mai as more than an adversary, her final sacrifice had left a mark on _all_ of them.

It was just one more reason why this war had to end.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent gathering food, an abundance of which covered the island; moon peaches, golden apples, and juicy dragon-hearts. They even found some wild rice and a whole bushel of tangy mushrooms. By the time the sun began to set, they were fully stocked on enough food to last them over a week.

When Ty Lee offered to help cook the evening meal, Katara graciously accepted, knowing from personal experience that the simple domestic activity would help assuage some of the pain of her recent loss. The fact that this girl had attacked them on many occasions had been set aside for the time being, as Katara couldn't bring herself to hold any animosity toward her after seeing how deeply Mai's death had devastated her.

It was while they were thus engaged that Katara noticed Zuko slip quietly away from the camp, heading in the direction of the waterfall. Her eyes lingered on the spot where he'd disappeared through the foliage until Ty Lee snapped her back to her duties by handing her a bowl of winnowed rice.

"This is ready," she offered faintly.

Katara took the rice with a mumbled 'thanks' and got back to preparing dinner.

* * *

He was still sitting by Mai's shrine when Katara came to fetch him for dinner. The towering tori behind him framed his kneeling form as he stared heedlessly at random petals floating in the nearby pool. She walked around the water's edge and stopped a few feet away from him.

"Food's done."

Zuko didn't look up, but merely nodded his head once to acknowledge that he'd heard. Seeing that he wasn't going to come, she stepped forward and knelt down beside him, and they sat there for several long moments, staring at the rippling water in silence before Katara found the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry," she said at last, "You came to me for help…and I let you down."

"You did everything you could," he insisted gently and without reproach. But there was an edge of bitterness to his voice when he added, "You're not the one to blame."

"Neither are you."

At this, he turned to face her with angry, tormented eyes.

"_I'm_ the reason she's _gone_!" he fumed, "Tell me how that _isn't_ my fault!"

"Because you can't control the people who _care_ about you, Zuko," she returned steadily. "Mai obviously thought you were worth the sacrifice…." Katara bowed her head and looked away as she added, "And you shouldn't dishonor her choice by believing otherwise."

Zuko let out a defeated sigh. It was becoming more than he could bear. First, his mother, who was banished for her part in ending the threat to his life, then Jet unwittingly intervened on his behalf only to pay the ultimate price for his heroism. And now Mai had unselfishly thrown herself into harm's way for his sake.

He was tired of people giving up their lives to protect his. It wasn't right. It wasn't _fair_.

Zuko was so lost in his own guilt-ridden grief that he didn't even know Katara had moved until he felt her arms slip around him.

His first instinct was to pull away, but he suddenly found that he didn't have the strength anymore. For so long he had tried to stand bravely in the face of his despair. Throughout the loss of his mother, the day of his banishment, and during the subsequent years of wandering that followed, he'd never succumbed to any need for support.

But as he slowly returned Katara's embrace lest she think the gesture unappreciated, he decided that perhaps, this once, he could allow himself to accept a simple offer of comfort.

Because maybe, just _maybe_, he deserved it after all.

* * *

**The full Author's Note for this chapter** can be found on my FanFiction forum. I encourage anyone who is upset by this chapter to read that before posting a review, as it gives an explanation for WHY I decided to take the story in this direction. You are also welcome to leave any questions, comments (or complaints) there as well, and I will do my best to respond to them.

Also, the scene that NullChronicler selected for me to illustrate can now be found on my deviantArt page.


End file.
